Walking in Moonlight
by Sailor Panda
Summary: As time passes, feelings slowly change until Kagome finds herself torn between two brothers. Just who is it that she'll choose to be with in the end? AUish as the Inuyasha series is given a different twist! InuyashaKagomeSesshoumaru [discontinued]
1. Prologue: How Far We Have Come

Walking in Moonlight  
  
Prologue: How Far We Have Come  
  
  
  
The warmth of a summer night made the air damp and thick. The silence of the dark forest broken by the lazy murmur of crickets and the like while larger creatures went about their nightly rituals as they rustled through grass and branches. But even these creatures fell into temporary stillness at the passage of another figure through their natural habitat, resuming their activities only after the intruder had passed a safe distance.  
  
She picked her way slowly through the forest, her path lit only by the half moon and the smattering of stars above that glinted within the dark strands swirling around her face. Even without the dim light, she could have walked the same path with her eyes closed. She'd made the trip so often that she practically knew every step by heart. Her excitement increased the further away she went from the village full of prying eyes and the closer she came to her destination. For her, it was a sanctuary where she could be free of the judgmental attitudes that frowned on humans and youkai mingling with one another. She needed that space where the two of them could exist without any worries of battles or the continuing hunt for the shards of the Shikon no Tama and focus only on basking in the presence of each other.  
  
A soft smile touched her features as she recalled the violence of their first meeting, a confusion of swirling emotions and helpless attraction as they were unwillingly and unconsciously drawn to each other, time and time again, no matter how much they tried to deny or ignore it, wished that it wasn't real. After all, they were from quite different worlds with separate goals in mind. Hers ultimate aim had been to fulfill her responsibilities in order to return home while his had been the quest for power. With nothing in common, even their personalities clashing drastically with each other, they'd tried to keep an emotional distance between them. But no matter how hard they had tried, it was all to no avail. Fate seemed to conspire against their initial wants as they were constantly thrown closer and closer together as thoughts of him had constantly filled her mind despite how hard she had willed them not to. And she knew that it was the same for him for he was the type to fight against emotional bonds to anyone, perceiving them as foolish weaknesses that would lessen him in the eyes of his enemies.  
  
She frowned at that thought as it hit a little to close to home. Neither human nor youkai would approve if they knew how truly close they were. Intermingling between species was viewed in a harsh light, which was why they had to rendezvous in secret when they wanted to express to each other how truly close they had become. He'd told her that the more who knew, the more dangerous their lives would turn as others would see her as his weak point and come after her to get to him. She would be used as a hostage by enemies to blackmail him into doing what they wanted and which would, undoubtedly, lead to their eventual demise. Even though she had power and skills that could protect her, she wasn't invincible. There were only so many opponents she could face off with at a time. If the number of enemies was too great, they could eventually wear her down until her strength was gone and could be easily taken, an event that he had said that he'd do anything to prevent. And so she had consented to her silence about their relationship. She hated the secrecy because she wasn't at all ashamed of her feelings for him. To her, they were completely natural no matter how disgusted others would be if they knew. But she had agreed because she hated the thought of being used to harm him even more.  
  
To keep him safe, she'd do just about anything.  
  
She had told him that, too, she remembered and almost laughed out loud when she recalled his stunned expression. He'd been struck speechless at the thought that anyone would try to protect him, no one having done so before. But that very surprise had made her heart throb in pain when she realized how devoid of love his existence had been until then.  
  
Until her.  
  
She had been determined then to always show him how much he meant to her whenever possible, no matter what appearance of their relationship they gave to the rest of the world. She wanted him to know that someone was always thinking of him, always loving him, and always would despite how many hardships came their way and tried to separate them. Thoughts of him were always close to her heart no matter which era she happened to be in at the time.  
  
The path upon which her mind had wandered made her even more eager to see him, to admire how the moonlight turned his hair to glistening silver, to be able to hold him in her arms without having anyone remarking on it. She was tempted to quicken her pace but knew she'd be scolded again if she were injured in her haste. The last time she had shown up with scrapes on her knees due to her carelessness in her desire to meet him, he'd looked so sad as he told her that any pain to her caused the same to him. That look had pulled an unending amount of guilt from her until she had promised to be more careful in the future. Anything to remove that look from his golden eyes. It was only when she was alone and away from his distracting presence that she had realized how skillfully manipulated she had been.  
  
And to think that he'd once told her that he was the one wrapped around her finger!  
  
She shrugged ruefully. One thing was for sure. Their relationship was never boring. Not all the fighting they did in public was for show to throw others off the scent of what was between them. Some of its heat sprung from the very real disagreements they had on various issues that they failed to see eye to eye on. She supposed that it was only to be expected since they were raised so differently, in separate time periods no less. However, none of it mattered in the end because they were both in perfect accord about their feelings for each other. They'd struggled hard through obstacles, jealousy, and people getting in their way in order to reach the point they were at now. She cast her mind back to events of the past and all that had occurred.  
  
And remembered.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So who is the guy she's going to meet? Even I'm not too sure at the moment. All I know is that it'll center around Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru. How it'll end up is anyone's guess. Although I suppose I'd better get some idea of how I'll want it to flow in order to handle how the next chapter should come out. (^^)  
  
It's my first Inuyasha fanfic so any feedback on what you think of it so far will be highly appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning of It All

WALKING IN MOONLIGHT  
  
Chapter 1: Beginning of it All  
  
  
  
"I'm going home!"  
  
Her loud voice, full of frustration and annoyance obvious to any listeners, rang clearly through the village in the late hours of the morning. The villagers tending the fields paused to take in the sight of the reincarnated miko with the strange bag of hers slung over her shoulders and the enraged hanyou as they argued heatedly with him stalking angrily after her. It had become a somewhat familiar sight in the recent past, almost like a routine part of their regular lives. The villagers kept silent and watchful, awed at the power of the miko that allowed her to talk so freely to such a destructive force while keeping a distrustful eye on the hanyou that had wreaked such destruction on their village 50 years ago.  
  
"Bitch! You can't leave yet!"  
  
"Just watch me!"  
  
"No! You have to tell me the secret of Testusaiga's transformation!" Inuyasha howled, the front of his clothes covered with dirt from already having been told to 'sit' just minutes before. "I'm not letting you leave until you do!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome paused and turned around, giving him such a look that had the violent hanyou halting and taking a half step back in fear. It was an expression that clearly stated that her temper was at its limits and had him holding out a hand as if to ward off what he knew was to come. Alas, to no avail.  
  
"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"  
  
Leaving the growling Inuyasha flat on the ground, she continued to stride angrily into the forest as thoughts whirled in her head. She didn't know why she was so irritated; his reactions were nothing less than to be expected after all with his dislike of humans well known to any who could hear him yammer on about how much he hated them. Still, she thought he'd be nicer after hearing him proclaim, to his own brother no less, that he'd protect her. She sighed heavily as she recalled the battle that had ended just hours earlier between Inuyasha and his older brother, Sesshoumaru. It all seemed surreal, everything that had happened since she'd first been sucked into this era little more than a week ago when she'd met Inuyasha. He'd tried to kill her but, after having met his brother, the hanyou didn't seem quite as bad anymore despite his argumentative and violent tendencies. Perhaps it was the comfort of the spell that gave her power over him with one little word but, deep down, she didn't think that was all. No, she'd seen a softer side of him when he'd tried so desperately to free the youkai with his deceased mother's appearance until Sesshoumaru's charade had been discovered. She hoped to see more of that side in the future but, judging from their recent argument, it seemed very far away.  
  
With a sigh, she continued to trudge through the forest, coming to a halt when she realized that she seemed to have strayed from her intended destination while her mind had been lost in thought. Nervously, she looked around, wondering what direction she should take. Perhaps she should backtrack, she thought as she turned back the way she thought she had come. Unfortunately, the way back look very much like any other direction, overgrown with plants and no path in sight. Growing more worried, she pondered what to do. Well, she thought, she could call for help. After all, Inuyasha's keen hearing would undoubtedly pick up her cry and he'd come immediately, not wanting to lose his only means to detect more Shikon shards. But that thought only served to irritate her even more and she became determined to find her own way out of this newest mess she'd gotten herself into.  
  
She stumbled through the forest, not sure if she was even close to heading the right way, relying only on her instincts to guide her through this. A flash of white between the dense green of leafy bushes caught her attention and had her approaching closer in relief at the thought that, despite how irritated Inuyasha may be at her, he had still followed her and would definitely lead her back to civilization and safety. But she went still as she caught full sight of the figure owning that long hair of a beautiful shade of paleness that she admired as a gasp lodged in her throat, not one of admiration but of fear.  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
Her mind became chaotic as she was held frozen in place in fear while she kept her gaze trained on that seated figure with his eyes closed as he leaned against a tree trunk directly across from her position. What was he doing here so close to the village? How could Inuyasha's last attack have blasted him here of all places? Was he dead or only wounded? Why had she been the one to stumble across him? What should she do now? Run? Scream for Inuyasha?  
  
"You'll be dead before you can scream."  
  
She couldn't stifle her shocked gasp this time when she heard his coolly voiced words. As she watched, those eyes that she had thought to be closed in unconsciousness slowly opened as more and more of the golden color of those orbs were revealed. And fully fixed on her. Like a deer caught in headlights, she could only stand there staring back at him, frozen, not wanting movement of any sort to draw anymore of his attention than she already had. How much time passed while they remained like that, she didn't know. She was only aware of when those golden eyes slipped shut once more, releasing her from the trap of his gaze as if in dismissal, telling her to go.  
  
And that was exactly what she intended to do, what she intended to do but failed to. She stilled when her gaze fell on one sleeve of his clothes that was drenched in red and lay flat against his body when it should have been rounded with a limb lying beneath it. Should, but wasn't. At that moment, with all her survival instincts screaming at her to run as fast as she could away from him while she had the chance, something she couldn't name seemed to possess her and had her moving hesitantly towards him, heart racing madly in her chest. She halted suddenly when those eyes opened again, fixated on her, and continued the journey to his side, a brief distance made longer by her fear and the weight of that golden gaze.  
  
When she finally reached his side, she drew in a breath and dropped down, kneeling beside him. From this close, even the weak power of her human nose could pick up the metallic coppery smell of blood. The good thing was that it took her mind off of her fear of the youkai lord. However, the scent, combined with the sight of that blood soaked sleeve had her stomach lurching as her face paled, none of it lost on the youkai before her.  
  
"Tell me what you hope to accomplish, human," came the expressionless command.  
  
"To help." Another whiff of blood had her stomach rolling again. "I think."  
  
"To aid one who tried to take your life? Not just a human but an extremely foolish one."  
  
"You think so too, huh?" She shrugged philosophically. "Oh, well. Wouldn't be the first time," she said as she removed her backpack under his observant eyes. "Your brother-"  
  
"Half-brother," he said in distaste.  
  
"Your half-brother," she amended, "tried to kill me, too, and I haven't known him much longer than you."  
  
Despite the interest that statement provoked, he remained silent, keeping his features schooled in a blank mask. Admitting curiosity about such a trivial matter to himself was one thing, revealing it to someone else was another case entirely. Still, he couldn't keep himself from examining her face more carefully, searching for a sign that would explain what had caused his hanyou of a half-brother to refrain from doing away with her and had them helping each other instead. It remained a mystery as he could detect no special powers that would enable her to subdue a hanyou or enabled her to pull out his father's sword when neither his brother or himself had been able to. To his refined senses, she was merely another mortal and a weak one at that, he thought when he saw her expression as she looked at the empty sleeve where an arm had once resided. It was a sight that in no way inspired any confidence that she'd be able to follow through with the purpose she had stated.  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, need no human aid."  
  
It was said in his best dismissive tone given the current situation. Despite his injured state, it should have been enough to send a cowardly human girl running for her life. And yet she remained, giving no response to his words as she stared fixedly at the empty sleeve, to all intents and purposes ignoring him. That irritated him, he who was unused to being ignored no matter what condition his body may be in, and he was tempted to reach out his remaining claw and slice open her throat. However, whatever his desire may be, truly his body was in no condition for such unnecessary movement. It was in his best interests to wait until his youkai powers healed the wound a little more before moving about. As long as the wench remained silent and refrained from calling that hanyou who was no doubt somewhere near, he could tolerate her presence for as long as it took her to leave since he sensed no threat from her. But leaving meant she actually had to make at least some movement.  
  
"Did you not hear me, bitch? I do not require your presence."  
  
"I heard you the first time," she snapped as she gave him an annoyed glare. "And don't call me that. You sound just like your brother."  
  
Shock and rage warred equally within him at those words as he was sorely tempted to slash and spill her blood despite his earlier resolve to remain still. No one, be it youkai or human, outside of battle dared to speak to him like that and those that had were dead. And it was the most insulting thing, to be compared to his detested half-brother, no less. Just when he decided to throw away his earlier intention and kill her anyway, she spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said contritely. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."  
  
It was good, he thought as his anger seemed to leak away, that she seemed to realize her place and recanted in speaking to him so. It was a brief sentiment that fled with her next words.  
  
"You're injured and shouldn't have things like that said to you, even when you deserve it."  
  
Just like that, his temper was stoked again and would have been unleashed if not for the confusion that also whirled within him about the oddity of having his mood shift back and forth from calmness to anger so soon. Normally, he remained cool and levelheaded, even in a rage. But, somehow, this human seemed to prick his temper effortlessly which was a curiosity in itself. Even more mysterious was that she didn't seem to do it intentionally as she appeared more preoccupied with the missing arm, which he felt she was bothered more by than him at the moment, rather than being deliberately insulting. Though he still quivered in anger at the double insult implying that he needed to be coddled and that he was in the wrong, he stayed silent and watching, waiting to see what she would do next. It was not long in coming.  
  
"Can I see?" she asked, voice wavering as she flapped a hand toward the empty sleeve.  
  
"You may," he consented, thinking that it would be a joy to watch her weak soul crumble before the reality of the bloody sight that awaited. That would be his revenge, he thought, since he had told himself not to move and kill the girl.  
  
He kept his eyes on her, saw her face pale even more than he thought possible when she pried to sides of the sleeves apart and heard the wet sucking sounds as parts of the cloth that were still freshly damp were separated. When the material was pulled up, revealing the bloody stump that remained of the limb, her skin seemed to take on a greenish cast as she dropped the sleeve and quickly turned away with a sharp gasp. Her breath came out in shallow pants, obviously distressed. It was odd, he vaguely noted, how he didn't derive as much pleasure from the sight as he thought he would. In any case, it was apparent that she wouldn't be able to accomplish anything. Not for the first time, he wondered where Jaken had gone. He had no doubt that the toad-like vassal was searching for him but he didn't think it would take so long. Then again, Jaken had proved inept on more than one occasion so perhaps it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. As usual, he had no one to rely on but himself in the end and would undoubtedly have to leave by his own power if he wanted to move from this spot.  
  
But he needed to heal himself more first.  
  
It was a thought that had exhaustion winding itself through him once more as his injured body called for rest and his eyes began to close. He was about to slip back into a healing half-conscious state when rustling sounds reached his ears. His eyes snapped open again, locking onto the figure that he couldn't believe he had almost forgotten the presence of. It was unheard of for a great youkai lord such as himself with all the decades of battle experience behind him to allow himself to slip into such a vulnerable condition before the enemy, a stranger, one who had every reason to want him dead. So why had he? Was he in even more dire straits than he first imagined?  
  
No answers were in coming. He could only watch and observe the human as she opened that strange bag of hers and take out an white rectangular box with a red cross emblazoned on it. He'd never seen the like before and it had his gaze narrowing in suspicion even though his instincts kept telling him that she meant no harm.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
The words came out much more harshly than he'd intended but she never even flinched. Instead she proceeded to place the box on the ground and, with a flick of a finger, seemed to unlock the strangle latch that had the lid opening up with a tiny popping sound. As she regarded the contents within the box, she answered him absently.  
  
"Looking."  
  
"Looking for what?" he bit out.  
  
He was infuriated once more with that simple answer which explained nothing. He could see for himself that she was 'looking' and anyone of reasonable intelligence could see that his question required more explanation than that. She had to be mocking him. Moreover, it appeared as if she weren't paying attention to him again. If all humans were this aggravating, the seethed to himself, then he'd have to kill them all once he was in full health again. An aggrieved sigh told him that, although impossible to imagine, she seemed to find him, the Great Lord of the Western Lands, as irritating as he found her. The idea was confirmed at the irritated look she shot him before returning to her contemplation of that box of hers and plucking something out.  
  
"This is what I wanted," she told him, holding some sort of cylindrical metal canister out. Seeing his narrow-eyed gaze, she hastened to explain. "It's a spray disinfectant, a type of medicine where I'm from." Remembering that it probably wasn't a word anyone from the feudal era would understand, she elaborated. "It will stop infection from setting into the wound and draw out impurities. I hope. In any case, I'm sure it'll help. But it'll be painful. Do you think you can handle it?"  
  
He'd been about to protest having such a strange object administering aid to him but those last words, implying that he would balk at any puny amount of pain that she might inflict on him found him giving her a withering glare. As if he, a full youkai with powers and strength greater than her tiny human mind could possibly comprehend, would cower before the threat of any small agony that came with the administering of medicine.  
  
"I take that as a 'yes.'"  
  
She couldn't stop as a corner of her lips twitched in amusement and was only further amused when she got the impression that the sight seemed to vex him even more. But any humor dissipated when she was faced with having to do what she had to do. Blood and broken bits of limbs and flesh she could deal with when she was struggling to survive with her life intact in the midst of a fight but having to deal with it when she was trying to do something about healing such a mess was a different matter. Despite her desire to avoid dealing with this, she couldn't just leave him and she couldn't go back to the village where she knew Inuyasha would pick up his half-brother's scent and come back here to finish him off. Or at least try to. In spite of the injury, she had a feeling that Sesshoumaru would do anything it took to survive and that one missing arm made him no less dangerous than he was with two.  
  
So then why was she helping him? What she'd seen him do so far, she heartily disapproved of. No one, youkai, human or anything in between had the right to play so viciously with someone else's emotions as he had when he'd toyed with Inuyasha's emotions for his deceased mother. But, still, she felt stirrings of pity for him since, to her, the Great Lord seemed to have lost something too. He'd lost the sword that he had searched so long for to the younger brother who hadn't even known it existed. And, unlike Inuyasha who still had all his body parts, he had also lost an arm. Which brought her back to her current situation as she had to bring herself to do what she didn't want to. She looked up into his impassive features.  
  
"I have to lift the sleeve up again," she told him.  
  
"Then do so."  
  
It was galling, she thought, how he turned consent into command. But there were bigger matters to attend to and the task at hand was dealing with the red mess in front of her. Staring at it, she really, really didn't want look at it again. There was only so much oozing blood a modern Japanese girl could take in a short amount of time, after all. Still, she reached out to place her fingers on the sleeve and then paused. And waited. She really didn't want to do this, a job a doctor should be doing, not a schoolgirl whose best medical experience up to this point was bandaging paper cuts. Even Inuyasha's wounds so far had either been taken care of by Kaede or his own supernatural healing powers, not her. But she had the feeling that that would change if the recent past was anything to judge the future by. However, thinking of the experience she'd have in the future wasn't helping her now. She had to do something and get over her squeamishness. She looked up into golden eyes staring levelly back at her.  
  
That did it.  
  
She began peeling back the sleeve once more, lips thinning to a stubborn line. Though the youkai lord had schooled his face into an expressionless mask, a gut feeling told her that he was taking great pleasure at witnessing her fumbling in this situation and that he'd derive a good deal of disdainful amusement at seeing her fail to accomplish what she had said she'd do. There was no way she would give him further proof to fuel his wrongful belief that humans were beneath youkai. God help her, she'd do it even if it killed her.  
  
Of course, if she screwed up, he might do it for her.  
  
It was not a comforting thought and she gave him an uncertain glance as the stub of flesh was brought into view. The appearance didn't improve a second time around. It was caked in dried blood and a closer look, if she cared to take one, which she didn't, saw a few raw patches where fresh blood still trickled. The rest seemed to have scabbed over. Although it was a terrible sight, she imagined that it looked better than she pictured a human limb were it to suffer the same damage. But the raw patches of flesh concerned her most as she knew the disinfectant would bring pain to those areas the most once it made contact.  
  
"Umm," she started hesitantly. "You're not going to kill me if this causes you pain, are you?"  
  
Gold eyes narrowed. "Surely you cannot mean to imply that I, Sesshoumaru, lack the control to restrain myself from lashing out at a little pain?"  
  
"Of course not," she lied.  
  
Those eyes narrowed even more as he could smell the lie. Her doubt was irritating and the idea that it bothered him, a human's opinion, made him even more annoyed. Obviously he must be very sick indeed. He barely restrained himself from heaving an extremely put upon sigh.  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, swear not to kill you this day. Is that not good enough?"  
  
An eyebrow arched at his wording but she wisely refrained from testing the limits of his patience any further. Besides, oddly enough, despite his choice of words, she was reassured. After shaking it, she tilted the nozzle of the spray can towards his arm an paused to shoot him another glance.  
  
"This will hurt," she warned him.  
  
"Proceed."  
  
And she did. Though he made no sound as she made sure to spray the disinfectant over the wound, she felt the tensing of muscles beneath the hand resting against his shoulder, holding the material of the sleeve out of the way. She knew it had to hurt a great deal but still he remained stoically silent, a feat she was absolutely sure she'd never be able to accomplish had their positions been reversed. Relieved when it was over, she reached back into the first-aid kit, exchanging the spray can for a roll of gauze.  
  
"Human, what are you doing?"  
  
"Geez, do you have to question everything I do? It's something to bandage your arm."  
  
"That is not to what I was referring."  
  
She stared back at him confused. "Then what?"  
  
As he continued to gaze back steadily, she became aware of a damp coolness on her cheeks as a faint breeze wafted over the wet tracks left by her tears. An embarrassed flush crawled over her cheeks as the uncomfortable sensation had her going on the defensive.  
  
"I was crying. So what? Humans tend to do that when they're feeling happy or sad."  
  
"So," he said dryly, "you take joy in this?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" She was immediately incensed. "I don't feel happy with anyone's pain. I don't care if you're youkai or not, how dare you imply that I do?"  
  
"Then you are sad for I, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
She pursed her lips at his mild tone. Somehow admitting to that didn't sound any better. Actually, it sounded pretty stupid, a human feeling sad because the youkai that tried to kill her was in pain, but it was still an improvement over having someone think that she took pleasure in seeing another being in distress. She tilted her chin in defiance as she glared back at him proudly.  
  
"So what if I am? You got a problem with that?"  
  
A moment of silence stretched on as they took each other's measure. In the end, he merely uttered a single word.  
  
"Proceed."  
  
Made uneasy for some reason by what had occurred, she went as fast as she could while still be efficient. It didn't take much long for her to finish bandaging the youkai's arm and smoothing the sleeve back down over it when she was done. Silently, under his observant eye, she replaced the gauze back into the first-aid kit, keeping a small bottle before she closed its lid and returned the box to her backpack. Then she turned back toward him and held the bottle out.  
  
"Keep this. It's called aspirin," she explained, "medicine from my world to dull the pain. Although," she said with a thoughtful frown, "I'm not sure just how effective it will be on youkai since I've only known humans to take them. But swallow two tablets twice a day, once in the day and once at night. Hopefully, it'll lessen the pain you feel for as long as the pills last. Here, take them."  
  
When he remained unmoving, she sighed in exasperation at his stubbornness. She set the bottle on the ground instead and then stood up, shrugging her backpack over her shoulders as she turned to go. But then she paused to look back.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said softly, "about your arm."  
  
He returned her gaze. "You were not the one who cut it off."  
  
"True," she said with a wince at the image those words evoked. "But I'm still sorry."  
  
"I do not need a human's pity."  
  
Okay, she was irritated again. But, knowing she couldn't argue with his narrow-mindedness, she refrained from commenting. "Then this human will be going now," was all she said as she turned to go, only to halt abruptly at his sharp voice.  
  
"Human."  
  
"What?" Her voice was clearly annoyed at being addressed in such a way.  
  
"What you've done here means nothing. It's foolishness for a human to help a youkai and I did not ask for it."  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
His eyes narrowed at her flippant tone. "I owe you nothing. The next time we meet, if you get in the way again, I shall kill you."  
  
He watched as she observed him, whatever thoughts that ran through that mind of hers remaining a mystery as she seemed to weigh the truth of his words. Amazingly, he saw her lips curve in the first full smile he'd ever seen her face. And it was directed at him.  
  
"Guess I didn't expect anything else," she told him.  
  
Giving him a last glimpse of that smile, she turned around to continue her search for the way back to her time, unaware of the gold eyes that remained on her figure until it was lost from sight, hidden by nature's concealing foliage.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
On the outskirts of the forest, Inuyasha tilted his head up as a breeze wafted through the village. It was strange he thought, how the wind seemed to carry the faint scent of his brother's mingled with Kagome's. He shrugged it off, thinking it merely the traces of his scent that lingered on her body as the battle that had placed them in such close contact with each other had been but hours before.  
  
After all, the idea of Sesshoumaru located near the village and with Kagome was ridiculous.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````  
  
AN: I'm really sorry it took so long to get this chapter out to those who wanted more of this fic. It took me a while to get started on it, but once I did, it practically wrote itself all in one very long sitting. I hope you're satisfied with it so far and there aren't too many problems with it.  
  
Also, I'm still not sure who Kagome will end up with. Although my plans for this story are to have the chapters set in between scenes of the Inuyasha anime/manga, sort of like additional episodes that puts a IY/K versus S/K twist on the actual series. I don't know how long I can wind the story in this way but, a warning just in case, it may take a while before I get around to finally resolving who she does end up with. This is an experiment on my part since I've never done anything like it before so please tell me how well you think I'm doing and let me know if I'm on the right track. Also, if anyone else is doing a fic like this, I apologize if I'm stepping on your toes. And someone direct me to the story if anyone else is doing one since I'm curious and would like to see it as I haven't come across one yet.  
  
Thanks for reading! (^^) 


	3. Chapter 2: Hidden Views

WALKING IN MOONLIGHT  
  
Chapter 2: Hidden Views  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
The enraged feminine cry echoed throughout the forest, darkened by the fall of night, as living creatures of all types either stilled or ran for their lives as the furious figure stomped among the trees in search of her prey. The target of her hunt found himself huddled high amid the branches of a large leafy tree overlooking the pond located a short distance away from the village. As unwanted anxiety roiled within him, he became angry as he remembered the gut reaction that had sent him fleeing to this ignoble position before he had thought it through, a completely humiliating action for a hanyou male to run and hide from an angry human female.  
  
That damned flea, he cursed silently, if only the tiny old bastard had kept his trap shut then Kagome would never have known.  
  
He'd caught sight of her and the flea just when he'd come out of the forest, returned from a search on his own of the surrounding area to see if he could pick up any scent of a Shikon shard or a youkai that may possibly have one. The moment she'd looked up at him when she noticed his presence, he'd known immediately that the flea had blabbed it all and had taken off towards the forest the moment she'd started towards him, before he could even hear her speak a word to him on the matter. He'd found himself hidden before he finally came to his senses and realized how foolish he was being.  
  
And was still being.  
  
With a sudden rustling of foliage, Kagome burst onto the scene as she angrily stalked closer to the nearby pool while Inuyasha unconsciously sank back deeper into the tree's concealing leaves before he realized what he was doing. Once he did, he straightened his hunched form, not wanting to do anything stupider than what he'd already done, but he still didn't make his location known. He knew he'd be yelled out, even knew that he'd been wrong though he didn't want to admit it out loud. So he watched as she circled around the pond, searching for him by trying to feel his presence as she did seem to have some ability for detecting youkai energy, while he tried to figure out a way to handle this situation.  
  
Unfortunately, nothing brilliant came to mind.  
  
When she stiffened suddenly, then began purposely heading for some tall dark bushes located opposite from him, he decided he'd had enough. He had no desire to spend the rest of the night in hiding from a human girl of all things and thought that he might as well get it all over with. Besides, no matter how scary her anger was, it usually blew over quickly so all he had to do was put up with a brief moment of unpleasantness. Of course, that didn't mean that he was looking forward to it.  
  
"Hey, stupid!" he called out, freezing her in her tracks before she swung around in confusion to face his general direction. "I'm not over there."  
  
With a rustling of leaves, he dropped from the tree and landed near its base in a crouch. He straightened, crossing his arms and trying to keep a look of unconcern on his face as her eyes narrowed at him and she began stalking towards him silently, vibrations of pent-up rage practically rising off of her like steam off of hot springs. When she finally stopped before him, glaring up at him with her intense gaze, he was able to stop himself from taking a step back at the force of her anger. Barely.  
  
"What," she nearly growled the word as she waved a tattered book under his nose, "did you think you were doing?"  
  
"I was just curious," he said, as if he didn't care.  
  
"Enough to take it out of my room with my permission? You thief!"  
  
"What's the problem?" He was irritated now, at her, at himself, at the whole situation. "You've got it back now."  
  
"But not when I needed it the most! Do you know how long I spent looking for my math book? How worried I was about my make-up test since I couldn't find it to study with?"  
  
He pushed aside the niggling feeling that, if he hadn't known better, he would have called guilt. "So what?"  
  
"'So what?'" she repeated in partial disbelief. "How many times have I told you how important taking those tests are to me?"  
  
"Bah!" he spat, looking away. "You take so many of them, what does just one matter?"  
  
She was silent so long that it worried him and had him glancing back at her. She had stopped glaring at him and stood there with her head bent so that he couldn't see her face. Seeing that, he had a flash of déjà vu back to what had happened several days ago and felt a hint of nervousness overtake him. Her low voice, almost sad, didn't help matters.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said softly, "you really don't care at all what happens to my future, do you?"  
  
"I-I didn't say that," he began anxiously, but was forestalled from saying anything further as she started speaking again.  
  
"No!" Kagome's voice shouted and, just as he'd feared, raised her head to glare at him with that tearful expression that made him feel like dirt. "The only thing you care about is gathering the Shikon shards. Never mind what I feel!"  
  
"Hey," he said nervously as he tried to placate her in the face of her wrath. "It's not that bad. You were able to take the test anyway, right?"  
  
"No thanks to you!" she cried. "It would have gone a lot better if I'd had this," she gave the book another shake, "in the first place!"  
  
"Feh," he snorted, irritated again.  
  
"Also," the hard tone of her voice had him looking at her warily, "I would never have gotten it back, or known where it had gotten to, if I hadn't heard it from Myouga-jiji."  
  
"That was the point," he grumbled. "Damned flea."  
  
"Inuyasha!" her sharp voice silenced him. "I should have heard it from you, not him!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that you took something of mine without asking and it should have been your responsibility to return it, or at the very least tell me about it."  
  
"It's just a book!"  
  
"And one that's important to me!" Then, looking down at the tattered book that had been carelessly tossed aside to weather several days out in the elements of the fields and whatever animals had happened to wander by, she frowned. "Or had been anyway." She glared at him. "Now I'll have to go through the trouble of trying to get a new one."  
  
"I don't see why," he snorted, hating the fact that felt even the slightest bit in the wrong. "What good is it for? Senseless stuff like that is useless. You're better off without it."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?" he asked when he caught her staring at him suspiciously.  
  
"Did you try to read my math book?"  
  
He stiffened as something akin to horror and embarrassment crossed his features. The uncomfortable feelings inside of him only grew worse when he saw her lips twitch in a sign that she was undeniably amused. It was confirmed when she started giggling, any traces of anger she may have felt apparently vanishing with her humor.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled in irritation. When she didn't stop laughing, not knowing what else to do, he kicked the ground in annoyance which sent dirt scattering across Kagome's lower legs.  
  
"Hey!" she cried, jumping back.  
  
"Feh. Serves you right."  
  
"Geez," she huffed, hands on hips. "You act like such a child sometimes. Is it all males who are like that or just those with youkai blood in particular?" The faint sound of a twig snapping had her eyes flicking to her right but her attention was quickly captured by Inuyasha's words.  
  
"Who are you calling a child, bitch?"  
  
"Well," she said dryly, "none but the one in front of me."  
  
"You talking about me?"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"I'm older than you!"  
  
"I wasn't talking about physical age."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Kagome merely rolled her eyes as she sat down on one of the large rocks ringing the pond and brushed the dirt off of her lower legs. She grimaced when she noticed that some of it had gone into her shoes and took them off, tilting them upside down and shaking to remove the excess dirt. When they were as clean as she could get them, she slipped them back onto her feet, all of this done while Inuyasha continued to yap around her.  
  
"What did you mean by that, huh? Tell me!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome was exasperated. She pointed a finger at him and shook it. "Should I use that word?"  
  
He immediately fell silent although it didn't stop him from glaring at her. That is, until his eyes fell on the red slash on the hand that was pointing at him. He stared at it, remembering the battle that had happened recently which had resulted in the acquisition of another Shikon shard found in her own time, no less.  
  
"Is your hand better?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, this?" She looked down at her hand. "It's fine, only a scratch really." She sent him an amused smile. "Why? Are you worried about me?"  
  
"Yes." His eyes widened when he realized what he'd said. "I mean, no!"  
  
"Which is it?"  
  
"Of course I am!" He shifted uncomfortably. "After all, if that weak human body of yours gets sick from even a tiny scratch then you won't be able to detect the Shikon shards."  
  
"Geez, would it kill you to express a little concern?" she asked in irritation.  
  
"I just did!"  
  
"That's what you call concern?"  
  
"What about it?" He was the one who pointed at her this time. "It's your own fault anyway! If you hadn't booted me aside in the first place, then you wouldn't have gotten into that situation or been injured."  
  
"Are you still upset about that?"  
  
Kagome was amazed. She had no idea his feelings could be hurt by such a little thing but here he was, days later, bringing it up again. She'd only wanted to buy a few more days to take her make-up test for math but his refusal to listen to her pleas had made her impatient and she'd toppled him back through the well without thinking about it. It hadn't bothered her until he'd reappeared with her brother Souta at the construction site just when she was about to be attacked by that ugly mass of flesh controlled by the Noh mask. Thinking of how it had almost taken her still caused her to shudder in revulsion. But even in that life-threatening situation, Inuyasha had apparently been so preoccupied with her last words to him that he'd demanded an apology before proceeding to rescue her. In hindsight, she thought it was flattering that her words had had so much effect and kind of sweet. Of course, she could never tell him that or he might really try to kill her.  
  
"Of course not!" Inuyasha was practically yelling as he glared at her. "You told me it was a stupid thing to be upset over since you already said you were sorry so I'm not upset. I'm not upset!" he repeated when she looked amused.  
  
"Okay, okay," she said in a placating tone. "You're not upset."  
  
"That's right. I'm not."  
  
He sat down, arms crossed, and looked so much like a petulant child that it took a lot of effort to prevent herself from bursting into laughter. But she restrained herself, knowing that it would only lead to another argument that she didn't feel like getting into. How long they sat like that, she didn't know. She merely enjoyed the soft sounds of nature as they echoed around them as she deciphered their surroundings as best she could with the aid of the moonlight shining from above. She gazed curiously at the scenery, almost certain that she'd never been here before. But she could be wrong since she was a city girl and different parts of the forest tended to look the same to her.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?" he asked, disgruntled.  
  
"What is this place? I haven't been here before, have I?"  
  
"Of course you haven't," Inuyasha sighed in disgust at the stupid question. "Can't you tell where you are?"  
  
"Hey!" she cried indignantly. "I wasn't raised to live in a forest. I was just following you. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."  
  
"Pretty stupid to come to a place you don't know."  
  
A dark eyebrow arched upwards. "Let's not forget whose fault it is that I had to come out here in the first place."  
  
Shoulders hunched, he muttered, "A watering hole."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
A little louder this time, he said, "This place is just a watering hole." At her blank look, he explained, "There are several other bodies of water around the village. This one's the smallest and the furthest away so it's not as useful as the other water sources. No one really comes here except for the animals that are in the area. Especially at night."  
  
Kagome tilted her head curiously. "Do you come here often?"  
  
Inuyasha hesitated then shrugged. "Sometimes."  
  
"I see."  
  
And she did. That statement revealed a lot to her. She'd often wondered where he disappeared to sometimes when he left her alone in the village during the times they stayed overnight in between their travels. Also, Kaede had told her that Inuyasha didn't usually spend his time, especially the nights, in the village during the periods when she returned to her own era which had left Kagome wondering where he did stay while she was away. This was probably the place he disappeared to when he wanted to get away from the village.  
  
She wasn't blind to the way the villagers edged around him or whispered about him behind his back because of his so-called 'tainted' blood and the way Inuyasha acted as if it didn't bother him. She'd had her own share of suspicious glances and whispers thrown her way because of how differently she dressed and how she was in almost constant company of the hanyou and knew it would have been worse if not for the support of Kaede, who was a respected and essential member of the village, and for how they regarded her as the reincarnation of the famed Kikyou who possessed many more abilities than Kagome could be credited for. Unfortunately, the near- worship of her because of who she was supposedly reincarnated after was almost as bad as the veiled aspersions cast her way because of her modern mannerisms and the company she kept. There were times when she just couldn't take it anymore but she found that, when it got to be too unbearable, she could always escape back to the era she belonged to.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't do the same.  
  
She couldn't pity him because she knew he'd hate that but she still felt a bit sad at the unfairness of it. Trapped between the worlds of human and youkai, belonging fully to neither and despised by both because he couldn't seem to claim complete rights to either side, it appeared to be a harsh existence in her mind and she wondered how he'd dealt with it while growing up. At the thought of what Inuyasha's childhood might have been like to shape him into the person he was today, another figure immediately sprang to mind.  
  
Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's half-brother.  
  
She slid a sidelong glance in Inuyasha's direction but he paid no note of it as he gazed off into the distant foliage. She felt a bit guilty for thinking about his half-brother considering what she'd seen done to Inuyasha before. Of course, she'd been near victim to Sesshoumaru's brand of violence herself but, for some reason, it didn't bother her as much. She was more concerned about Inuyasha's feelings towards his half-brother that seemed to be wholeheartedly hostile which was only to be expected considering how his emotions had been toyed with by that false mother figure. She supposed she should tell him about her brief encounter with Sesshoumaru but she couldn't bring herself too since she knew it would only lead to more pointless arguing and would no doubt center around her stupidity.  
  
She didn't need Inuyasha to tell her that her actions concerning Sesshoumaru were foolish.  
  
She'd berated herself many times over her sheer idiocy in getting unnecessarily close physically to the enemy who had tried to kill her. She'd tried to no avail to find an answer behind her actions ever since she'd left Sesshoumaru behind with a bottle of aspirin. Aspirin! As if a youkai lord possessing powers she could never hope to comprehend would need puny human medicine like that. No doubt, he'd thrown it away. What a waste, she thought with an inaudible sigh. If her adventures with Inuyasha continued on like they had been, she had a feeling that aspirin would come in handy on their future travels.  
  
Suddenly she shook her head, trying to free her mind from the odd thoughts of youkai lords and aspirin that had popped up from nowhere and earning a quizzical look from Inuyasha as a result. She smiled weakly, not sure how to answer if he were to ask her what was on her mind. In order to distract him, and her own thoughts, she looked around.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Do you think I can come here whenever I want?"  
  
"Why?" He eyed her suspiciously.  
  
She gave a half-hearted shrug. "Sometimes I just want to get away from the village for a little while," she said truthfully. "Not long enough to warrant returning to my home but just away from everyone for a short time."  
  
"Why would you want to get away from them?" His gaze on hers was curious, wondering why a human wants to get away from humans.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Because I don't completely fit in with the rest of the villagers. I'm different from them and you know it." Though he didn't say anything, Kagome somehow knew that he was listening. "I get tired of the whispers and the stares." She grimaced. "Also the occasional person who tries to pray at me. I think that makes me more uncomfortable than the rest and that's when I really want to get away to someplace where none of that can bother me."  
  
Inuyasha mulled her words over in his mind, surprised that they were similar to some of his own sentiments. He thought it was sort of nice that there was someone else who shared those feelings of wanting to be away from time to time, although he'd never tell her that. He looked at her only to find her gazing at him impishly in a manner that was disconcerting to him.  
  
"So," she began. "May I have your permission to come and visit this place?"  
  
"Feh," he snorted, turning away, feeling slightly unsettled. "It's an open forest. You can do what you want."  
  
Kagome grinned, knowing that was as good as permission granted as anything else he could have said. Her grin only widened when the sight of it seemed to discomfit him even more as he suddenly stood up and began striding into the forest. He paused to shoot her a disgruntled look over his shoulder.  
  
"Come on," he barked. "I'll take you back to Kaede-babaa's so you can rest. I don't want to have to carry you all the way when we start traveling again tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," she conceded easily, deciding she'd teased him enough for the night as she followed after him, pausing a brief moment to send a puzzled look over her shoulder.  
  
"Are you coming or not?!"  
  
Inuyasha's irritated yell had her snapping back around and quickly tramping after him, leaving the clearing behind.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
From his position amongst the bushes, Sesshoumaru slowly emerged as he stepped into the recently vacated clearing. He stared impassively in the direction the two figures had disappeared into for a brief moment as the moonlight danced across his features. Soundlessly, he turned in the opposite direction as he did a vanishing act of his own.  
  
The clearing was left as empty as it had been when he had first come upon it. 


	4. Chapter 3: Aftershocks

AN: Some parts of this might get annoying such as the part with the snake youkai. But that's okay because I meant it to be and its words are still pretty understandable although, if anyone has any real problems with it and needs it explained, feel free to ask me about it.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
CHAPTER 3: Aftershocks  
  
"Inuyasha, are you still upset?"  
  
Kagome's expression was exasperated as she at the sulking hanyou crouching beside her next to the campfire. Ever since the battle with those lightning youkai, Hiten and Manten, ended yesterday, Inuyasha had been in a foul mood for some reason that she just couldn't figure out. She had clearly explained to him afterwards that the lie about them being a couple that she'd told those horrible youkai when they held her captive was just a ruse to buy some time. Surely he still wasn't holding a grudge over that? But what else could it be? In any case, she was tired of apologizing about her tiny lie. It had been a necessary measure to ensure her survival and she was determined not to apologize for it anymore. Besides, obtaining so many new Shikon shards that he was obsessed over should have more than made up for it.  
  
"Maybe his wound is bothering him," a childish voice piped up.  
  
Kagome turned briefly to aim a smile in the direction of the speaker, the newest addition their little traveling group, the child kitsune Shippou who had lost his father to the lightning youkai. Alone in the world now with nowhere else to go, he had attached himself to them and was coming with them as they journeyed back to Kaede's village.  
  
"Hmm," went the old flea, nodding wisely as he sat on Shippou's shoulder. "A painful wound like that is sure to make anyone irritable. Inuyasha- sama, you should think more wisely before rushing into battle like that again. Take time out to plan a strategy before attacking."  
  
"Shut up!" Irked, Inuyasha aimed a glare at Myouga. "I don't want to hear any advice about fighting from someone who runs away at the first sign of danger!"  
  
"Inuyasha has a point," commented Kagome.  
  
"Yeah," said Shippou, nodding.  
  
"How rude!" exclaimed Myouga, hopping up and down in indignation. "Why, I've had hundreds of years of battle experience."  
  
"More like hundreds of years of running-away-from-battles experience," Kagome said dryly.  
  
"Now is that any way to speak to your elders?" Myouga crossed his arms. "I'll have you know I was a great help to Inuyasha's late and great father."  
  
"I don't remember anything of the sort." Inuyasha looked at him skeptically.  
  
"I'm much older and wiser than you, young Inuyasha-sama." Myouga gave him a superior look. "My most greatest and heroic of deeds were done before you were born so of course you wouldn't remember."  
  
"That must have been a really, really long time ago then," Shippou commented.  
  
"If anything like that ever really happened," Inuyasha added.  
  
Kagome sighed but said nothing.  
  
"Does everyone here just think of me as a coward?" Myouga squawked, insulted.  
  
Everyone just looked at him, silent.  
  
"Argh!" Myouga gave a frustrated cry as he bounced up and down angrily. "I don't have to take this from you youngsters who don't know any better!"  
  
With that, he hopped off of Shippou's shoulder in indignation and into the grasses surrounding their makeshift campsite. Those left behind merely exchanged exasperated glances at the old flea's antics.  
  
"Should we go look for him?" Kagome wondered aloud.  
  
"He won't go far," Inuyasha snorted. "It's safer here with us than out there in this area and he knows that."  
  
"I suppose so," Kagome sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome," Shippou piped. "I'll go bring him back. I know this area pretty well so I'll find him in no time."  
  
"Be careful," she called out to his retreating back.  
  
Shippou gave a little wave of acknowledgment before he disappeared after the flea, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. As silence descended upon the site, Inuyasha shifted awkwardly, uncomfortable with being left alone with her.  
  
It still bothered him, what had happened when he'd believed in Myouga's misleading words that Kagome and Shippou's souls were going to move on to the next world. It had made him anxious and afraid and other things as well that he didn't care to examine too closely. All of it had been confusing and it irritated him because it left him unsettled and unsure of what to do or how to deal with her, the one responsible for these odd emotions he wasn't used to feeling.  
  
Kagome.  
  
He stared at her as she gazed into the flames of the flickering campfire, absorbed in whatever thoughts she was thinking that were a complete mystery to him. He couldn't figure her out, didn't understand her, how she could act so unlike other humans that he'd come across in his life in that she treated those with youkai blood just as she'd treat another human. It was never more apparent than now when those with youkai blood in their group outnumbered full-blooded human three to one. Despite the difference, she seemed just as relaxed with the present company as she did back in the village full of humans. Even though she'd seen, and fairly recently too, the damage and destruction youkai were capable of, she still carried on as if it were nothing out of the ordinary for her to be chatting normally with youkai as if they were friends.  
  
It was nice.  
  
Inuyasha had never had a friend before but, for some reason, as he spent more time in her presence since their first meeting, he'd felt something within him, some inner guard, relaxing over time. For the most part, he still didn't like humans but this one was different from the others in a way that was more than just being from another time period. She treated him like she did everyone else, teased him and argued with him even when she was fully aware of the vast differences between their physical strengths. Remembering the battle with Hiten and Manten when she put herself in danger as she tried to get the Tetsusaiga for him, he recalled other times when she'd tried to help him. It was how he'd always imagined a real friend to act. But then he also recalled how felt when he had grabbed for her when he thought she had been killed by Hiten and her soul was leaving this world for good.  
  
That was more than friendship.  
  
Or so he thought but he'd had little experience in that realm and couldn't say for certain. He was confused and didn't feel up to examining whatever it was that he was feeling too closely.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?"  
  
"W-what?" he asked unsteadily, startled, looking back at her with wide eyes, wondering if she'd somehow been able to read his confused thoughts.  
  
"Your wound." She looked wary at his odd behavior. "Is it okay?"  
  
"Oh," he said with some relief, hand absently going to his wound. It still ached, but not as much as before. "Yeah, yeah. It's better now."  
  
"Good." She gave him a smile full of relief. "I thought so but I just wanted to check again and make sure."  
  
He felt his face warming and looked away. "You don't have to worry so much. I told you, my body is special and can take a lot of damage."  
  
"That doesn't mean it has to." She wrinkled her nose in distaste, probably imagining other kinds of damage his body had taken. "And excuse me for worrying but I believe that's a natural reaction when I see a friend covered in blood."  
  
She'd said 'friend' as if it were a natural thing.  
  
He sank down, sitting next to her. Perhaps he didn't know what it was he was feeling but, for now, that was okay with him. At the moment, the knowledge that she considered him a friend, worried over him, cared about him, was enough for him to settle for. There were still a lot of shards to collect, a long and tedious journey, which meant that they'd be in each other's company for quite a while to come. There was a lot of time left to resolve whatever his more than friendly emotions were so, for the present, it was necessary for him to examine them too closely just yet.  
  
For a little while, he could just sit there and enjoy being in the company of a friend.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, if I'm not mistaken, Inuyasha passed through here recently."  
  
Jaken's irritating squawking voice went ignored by the Great Lord of the Western Lands as he traversed across the rough terrain, darkened by the fall of night, which was obviously the site of a recent and destructive battle. He didn't need Jaken's comments to tell him that his hanyou of a half-brother had recently been here. Sesshoumaru's keen nose could easily pick up the hanyou's scent that wasn't more than a day old by his superior judgment. He could also detect traces of his father's retainer, Myouga, and the smell of kitsune and other youkai.  
  
And also the scent of her.  
  
Though his body language gave no clue as to his inner thoughts, Sesshoumaru was annoyed at how the human wench that traveled with that hanyou, whom he also disliked thinking about, once more found her way into his mind. He wasn't used to thinking much about humans much less one human in particular and the unnaturalness of having his mind thus preoccupied was cause for some concern.  
  
Perhaps she was more than an ordinary girl after all.  
  
It wasn't the first time he had thought so. The way she'd been able to shift his moods so rapidly when she'd tried to aid him made that obvious. Also, his distaste for Inuyasha aside, Sesshoumaru didn't believe the hanyou would spend his time with a human that was completely worthless. Although Sesshoumaru wasn't quite sure to make of her, she certainly hadn't behaved as other humans he'd come across had upon meeting a full youkai so there must be something else to her that could be behind his half-brother's putting up with her even though she was so irritating. Another thing, she had been able to pull the Tetsusaiga free from it's holding when no one else had been able to do so. And, despite the aspersions Sesshoumaru cast on his father's judgment for choosing a human mate, he doubted his father was so lacking in sense that he'd allow the sword to be pulled free by any random human who was able to make it to that place. No, there was probably more to that girl than he had first thought. How else was she able to occupy his mind in a way that few, human or youkai, ever had?  
  
Had she managed to put a spell on him?  
  
It was a possibility that had arisen in his mind before but he thought it was highly unlikely that he, with his superior sensibilities, could be that taken unawares by a mere human, no matter what kind of hidden abilities she may have. No, he doubted very much that a spell of such a sort could be placed on him without his knowledge. For the most part, little of her actions whilst she had tended to him had gone unnoticed by his keen senses and he hadn't detected anything suspicious in her movements that would set off his honed survival instincts. She was harmless, just another foolish human that a great youkai such as he shouldn't bother himself with.  
  
Then why did he keep thinking about her?  
  
Perhaps it was because there was some part of him that, despite believing that a youkai never had to be beholden to a human no matter what the circumstances, felt he did owe her something for trying with her puny efforts to aid him. Though it was only a very small part, the idea seemed to be at the back of his mind.  
  
Was it because of the ass-par-rin?  
  
Those tiny pills he had taken from the bottle she had left behind had helped to assuage his pain though he was loath to admit it. Odd things they were, each one the same size and rounded with a preciseness that he'd never seen before outside of things created with magic or other special powers. But such things always left some sort of detectable taint that the pills had lacked, marking them as made with non-otherworldly efforts. Though that had made him suspicious, he reasoned that she would hardly go through the effort of trying so hard to help him, despite her obvious fear and disgust that came with the gruesome task, to undo all her efforts by trying to poison him afterwards with the little pills. So, once he was sure she was gone, he had taken a few and had been pleasantly surprised when he felt the pain receding a bit. But it hadn't worked fast enough to suit him so, once he had discerned no ill effects they might have had on his body, he'd gone against her directive and taken triple the amount that she had instructed him to.  
  
After all, he was a youkai and of course knew better than a human did about what was best for him.  
  
In any case, they had alleviated his pain for the couple of days he'd been there, enough time passing until he'd been able to move about on his own without his actions causing the bleeding to start again. Finally mobile, he had gone about as usual as the missing appendage was little hindrance to someone of his great abilities. Eventually, he had come across Jaken who, stupid vassal that he was, had somehow wound up searching for him in the opposite direction where Sesshoumaru had been sent to by Inuyasha's attack. Upon their reunion, Jaken had seen fit to apologize so profusely that Sesshoumaru had nearly been irritated enough by them that he had almost given in to the urge to violently dispose of the toad were it not for the fact that he had still not been completely healed and unnecessary movement would undoubtedly cause him pain that he was in no rush to embrace. Besides, a sharply worded command for silence had shut the toad up quickly enough before Sesshoumaru could develop a headache that, by that point, he would have had to endure since he had already finished off the contents of the bottle the human had left with him.  
  
Thoughts of it had him resisting the urge to touch the yellow sash belted around his waist where the empty bottle was tucked away. Having made full use of the contents of the bottle, he'd felt oddly obligated somehow to return it even though he didn't really think he was beholden to the human in any other way even though the strange medicine had proved effective. Still, there was no denying the fact that thoughts of her would intrude upon him unexpectedly and he attributed it to the idea that his brand of honor was so fine that, even if she was a lowly human, he did at the very least owe her the return of what was left of her property.  
  
What other reason was there?  
  
Thus, he had left Jaken behind one day and journeyed closer to the village around which she had first come across his wounded form. He had stopped by a small pond nearby which bore few traces of the humans that lived nearby when he had sensed his half-brother coming closer to his location. Deeming it a nuisance to bother with the hanyou unnecessarily when the only thing he, Sesshoumaru, desired from him was the Tetsusaiga that he was unable to grasp due to his lack of human blood, he had concealed himself and, as any great strategist would, waited to observe the actions of the enemy to be stored away for future reference.  
  
Yes, that was a brilliant tactic that any warrior of intelligence such as he was would take.  
  
He had looked on with some surprise when the hanyou had burst onto the scene only to immediately conceal himself in the foliage of a tree. The surprise had turned to derision when the object of the hanyou's flight turned out to be the human girl whose property he had come to return. But the surprise had returned when the girl had suddenly looked in his direction where he was concealed by the bushes and had started towards him until the hanyou's cry had caused her to pause. It had puzzled him how the human had seemed to somehow sense his presence when his half-brother, who did possess some youkai blood that should have made even his hanyou senses keener than a mortal's, had not. Sesshoumaru had no explanation for it.  
  
Other than that the hanyou was a complete idiot.  
  
Hoping for revelations that would give him some explanation for his strange reactions to the human and answer his questions about what she was, he had observed the interaction between her and his half-brother with interest. Unfortunately, his observations had only managed to puzzle him even more as their talks of math and tests made it obvious that she was highly educated which was odd for women unless they were of elevated status. However, the way she seemed to gallivant around with his half-brother and threw herself boldly into dangerous situations, actions that no pampered female of high class would do, contradicted the elevated status that a superior education placed her in. Even her clothes were a contradiction as the bold colors and material that she wore indicated that they were finer than those of common people but the scantiness of her attire was something that a modest noble lady would never let herself be seen in.  
  
Even stranger was how the human treated his half-brother. She yelled and argued with the hanyou as if they were equals when Sesshoumaru was positive that someone such as her, to whom all indications pointed to as being educated and, thus, possessing at least a small amount of intelligence, must be aware that she was greatly outmatched in physical strength and could easily be killed. And her voiced observation that the hanyou was as immature as a child had been testament to her intelligence and Sesshoumaru had been in complete agreement.  
  
That is, until she had compared him to his half-brother.  
  
Remembering how she had lumped all those bearing youkai blood together, putting he, the great Sesshoumaru, on the same level as his lowly half- brother, brought about a renewed surge of irritation. When he had heard her words, his control over his temper had loosened for a bit and he his hand, grasping one of the branches of the bushes that had been concealing him and holding it from blocking his view, had clenched and snapped off the leafy appendage. Surprised by his unconscious action, he had frozen as the human's head whipped towards the sound until she had been distracted with continuing her argument with his half-brother who still hadn't noticed anything amiss.  
  
Truly, the hanyou was a fool.  
  
But, still, he found it somewhat amazing that the puny human had fought verbally with his half-brother and had managed to subdue him with mention of 'the word,' whatever it was. Even so, it was surprising that the hanyou would hesitate to kill the irritant with the threat of a simple word being uttered. Obviously, the hanyou was weaker than even Sesshoumaru had originally thought to refrain from killing her when she was being so irritating and going so far as to hide from her in the first place. Sesshoumaru was confident that, were their positions reversed and she became too annoying, he would be able to kill her without a moment's hesitation.  
  
Despite his inward derision at his half-brother's weakness towards the human girl, Sesshoumaru had continued to watch the odd way they argued. At times, aside from the obvious waves of hostility they radiated while they yelled, it almost seemed as though they took some sort of strange enjoyment from the interaction. After all, while he kept observing them, the human had started to laugh when there had been no cause for it as far as he could see. It had made him flash back briefly to when she had smiled at him when they had last parted, when he had told her that he would kill her if she got in the way upon their next meeting. The memory had disturbed him somehow as he watched her laugh and the angry aura around his half-brother had gradually dissipated. Eventually, they had appeared to relax in each other's company as, from his clear vantage point, he was able to observe the human's facial expression which had softened with some emotion towards the hanyou that Sesshoumaru couldn't quite decipher.  
  
It had been strangely irritating.  
  
He had left the clearing after they had gone, puzzling over his findings that had shed no more light on the topic of the odd mystery that seemed to surround the human. But his preoccupation with the human was still troubling and he wondered if he should kill her after all and stop these odd thoughts he was having. Still, there was the matter of returning the bottle to her. Perhaps he could return it and clear the miniscule bit of obligation his fine sense of honor felt towards her and then kill her.  
  
Yes, that was an excellent solution.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Thoughts interrupted by Jaken's squawking cries, Sesshoumaru turned in the direction of the sound to see the toad rushing towards him over the rough terrain with a long, twisting length of wriggling flesh clutched in his hands. It was obviously one of the low-leveled snake-type youkai that burrowed underground and waited for weaker prey to come along and feast upon.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken stopped before him, panting and waving the snake youkai in his hand. "Look what I found!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's look was cool. "Why would one such as I be interested in such a lowly beast?"  
  
"Well, certainly this thing is far below Your Mightiness. I meant no insult." Jaken looked up at him. "But if My Lord still desires to wrest the Tetsusaiga away from his half-brother, then it would be best to procure as much information as possible about him so that a plan can be developed."  
  
"And how can this," Sesshoumaru aimed a cold glance at the snake youkai that went stiff in fear, "be of help?"  
  
"My Lord," Jaken said, dropping the snake youkai onto the ground, "he was here to witness Inuyasha's battle on these grounds. Perhaps we can discern just how much skill your half-brother has acquired with the Tetsusaiga through this thing's account of it."  
  
"Yesssss," hissed the snake youkai, shaking in its anxiety to do anything that would make the feared Lord of the Western Lands spare its life. "I can tell you anything you desssire to know. Whatever it isssss."  
  
"Just tell us about the battle that took place here," squawked Jaken, pointing at the thing imperiously and taking over the trying task of questioning it while his beloved lord listened on.  
  
"Ah, yesssss," hissed the snake youkai, bobbing its head rapidly. "That wasss a great battle indeed; a fight to the death between the hanyou called Inuyasssha and the fierce lightning youkai brothersss, Hiten and Manten."  
  
"We don't care about who Inuyasha fought!" Jaken shook an impatient fist at the slow speaking youkai. "Tell us about the battle!"  
  
"It wasss a battle for the Ssshikon ssshards and the hisss human woman."  
  
"Inuyasha's woman?!" Jaken squawked in surprise, flapping his arms. "Do mean to say that he's had the bad taste to mate with that human wench he travels with?" The last words were spit out with much distaste.  
  
"Yesssss." The slithering form bobbed its head, worriedly weaving back and forth as it slithered in supplication at the feet of the youkai lord who, for some reason, was suddenly radiating a much more dangerous aura. "From what I was able to hear, the human is clearly Inuyasssha'sss woman."  
  
"Well," Jaken snorted in disgust. "He is a hanyou after all." Jaken glared at the other youkai. "But what happened in the battle?"  
  
"Inuyasssha wasss mossst impressssive asss he defeated the lightning youkai; firssst Hiten and then Manten."  
  
"How did Inuyasha defeat them?" Jaken asked, eagerly awaiting knowledge that would reveal Inuyasha's skill with the sword to his beloved lord.  
  
"Inuyasssha killed them." The snake youkai bobbed its head, satisfied with its explanation.  
  
"How did he kill them?" Jaken's voice was impatient.  
  
"With a sssword."  
  
"How did he kill them with the sword?" Jaken was hopping mad now.  
  
"That I am not sssure of."  
  
"What?!" Jaken squawked. "How can you not be sure?!"  
  
"I wasss underground." The form writhed, slithering in apology on the ground. "I did not sssee the battle fought, only heard."  
  
"Then what good are you?" Jaken glared. "We should just dispose of worthless trash like you. You've provided nothing useful!"  
  
"Pleassse, wait!" the lowly youkai pleaded. "Thisss Inuyasssha doesss have an obviousss weaknesss I was able to dissscover."  
  
"Oh?" Jaken was skeptical. "What is it?"  
  
"The woman." The snake youkai bobbed more. "Inuyasssha obviousssly holdsss great affection for her to risssk his life in sssuch a manner. Ssshe isss hisss great weaknessss, essspecially if the two are in love-"  
  
The lowly youkai's words were abruptly cut off as a slashing claw rendered him to bits, sending flesh and blood splattering across a nearby Jaken who automatically jumped back with a surprised squawk. Stumbling back, Jaken tripped over a rock that sent him sprawling backwards to stare up in shock at his impassive beloved lord who stood there calmly.  
  
"S-S-Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken stuttered haltingly, looking up at him with a questioning gaze that could discern nothing from the youkai lord's inscrutable features.  
  
Without a word, the Great Lord of the Western Lands turned and calmly strode away, leaving a confused vassal behind to stare in bewilderment after his beloved lord. 


	5. Chapter 4: Making Discoveries

AN: This fic is a tad more difficult than I thought it would be to pull off. Ah, well. I'll try and keep on with it and do the best I can. Let me know what you think of it so far and thanks, as always, for reading. (^^)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
CHAPTER 4: Making Discoveries  
  
Sesshoumaru glided through the night air effortlessly, having left Jaken behind and knowing full well his intended destination, face impassive though his mind raced with thoughts that had been plaguing him for days since his recent discoveries: that bastard Naraku, his hanyou half- brother's newest companions, the power of that girl. Of them all, she was the one that bothered him the most.  
  
He had thought he'd blocked her and the odd way his emotions fluctuated when thinking about her from his mind ever since the run-in with that low- level snake youkai that had irritated him unreasonably with the worthless news it had imparted about Inuyasha's battle with those lightning youkai. He had acted so unlike his usual controlled self, letting his temper get the best of him, that he deemed it best to forgo anything further to deal with that bitch of Inuyasha's. So he had forgotten about her, or believed he had, and concentrated on finding a new replacement arm to no avail until that bastard Naraku had appeared and thrust him in the way of her and his half-brother once again.  
  
Obtain the Tetsusaiga, kill them all and then leave without a backwards glance.  
  
That had been his plan but nothing had worked out as he thought it would. For one thing, his half-brother had been more cunning than anticipated to sacrifice his body like that in order to rip off the borrowed human arm given by Naraku. But it was the girl that had surprised him most of all with those powerful arrows of hers that had undone the Tetsusaiga's transformation and shattered his armor. She was much more powerful than he had imagined from his first encounter with her that seemed so long ago now.  
  
Perhaps that would explain the odd way he felt.  
  
For it was certain now that the girl did possess some mystical ability, not only with her arrows but the way she'd been the first among Inuyasha's group to notice his arm, detecting the Shikon shard embedded within it despite the way it had been concealed by cloth. He never could have imagined she'd be such interference in his battle with the hanyou but she'd gotten in his way more than he'd thought possible.  
  
It infuriated him even now to think about it.  
  
The way she continuously risked herself to protect his worthless half- brother, the way that hanyou seemed to become even more powerful when she got involved; all of it enraged him unreasonably and furiously as he threw himself into battle and tried to eradicate the ones responsible for making him feel this way. But he had failed, the hanyou getting the best of him as he showed himself to be possibly more dangerous even in his near to passing out state than Sesshoumaru had previously believed. So he had left on the pretext that further battling would be a waste of time without being able to obtain the Tetsusaiga as the prize, he and Jaken departing the scene of battle while he had glimpsed the girl still alive as they had floated away in the distance.  
  
It was discomfiting to remember the unusual sense of relief that he'd felt upon seeing her walking about which was ridiculous since he had tried in earnest to kill her. Hadn't he? He shook off the vexing idea. Still, it was odd how, after the heat of battle had faded and he'd been able to think more calmly, he had felt something close to what he imagined regret would be over the thought of killing her, vanquishing off the face of the earth to never be seen again. Of course, that was impossible since there was no possible reason why he should feel such things because of a mere human.  
  
But she wasn't just a mere human.  
  
Her newly demonstrated power illustrated the point and that was the thought he kept returning to, wondering if that was the key to explaining why he felt so oddly when it came to her and if there was a way to make it stop. For certainly there must be something about her the way she seemed to empower his half-brother and obtained a powerful ally in that houshi and that little one that his keen nose had made out to be a full-blooded youkai, a kitsune no less.  
  
She was attracting males of power and, if there was a secret behind it, then he, Sesshoumaru, was determined to discover it.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Are you feeling better, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
In Kaede's small hut, Kagome kneeled beside Inuyasha's prostrate form, which was bared to the waist as he lay on his stomach while Kaede took a look at his back. Kagome's heart shuddered at the fading mark that marred his back where Sesshoumaru had rammed his claw through several days ago, wincing when she recollected how much blood had spilled forth from the wound and pooled beneath him when he had collapsed on the ground after the youkai lord had left.  
  
Seeing the look on her face, Inuyasha snorted. "I'm fine. It was just a scratch and I'm almost completely over it. So stop worrying about it so stupidly."  
  
"Hey!" She was irritated now. "Don't call me stupid for caring about what happens to you!"  
  
Inuyasha flushed a little, eyes a little wider. "I didn't say you were stupid, stupid! I said-"  
  
"Now, now," Kaede broke in exasperated, tired of witnessing these little squabbles between them that she knew stemmed from concern for each other's welfare. She turned to Kagome and spoke reassuringly. "He's healing nicely so there really is no need to worry. Another day or so and he'll be good as new." She turned a chiding eye on Inuyasha. "Of course, you might be healing quicker if you hadn't overdone it earlier and giving your body more time to recover instead of immediately struggling to go after that Royakan and Naraku."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha snorted again as he sat up and tugged his clothing back over his chest. He refrained from wincing as the muscles tugged painfully; not wanting to show weakness before the two who he knew would just start fussing over him again. Although it was a pleasant feeling to be cared over, it was also embarrassing. "Stop your squawking, old woman. It worked out fine in the end."  
  
"Yes, it did, didn't it?" Kagome's tone was saccharine sweet, a definite warning sign that had Inuyasha glancing at her warily. "Of course," Kagome continued, "it would have gone faster if I had been here in the first place and Royakan could have been dealt with much quicker since I seem to be the only one who figured out where the Shikon shard was."  
  
He turned away from her pointed glare. "I don't want to talk about this again."  
  
He'd heard her views on it a dozen times over already and didn't want to discuss it anymore because then he'd have to talk about his feelings again which confusing and embarrassing. It still troubled him to recall how relieved and happy he'd been to see her again after he'd gone to such lengths to send her back to her own time and seal the well. And it also bothered him to remember how moved he'd been when she had thrown herself at him when they'd been reunited, saying how much she'd wanted to see him, making his heart skip a beat. It reminded him of what he'd felt for Kikyo only it was somehow different.  
  
Kikyo.  
  
The revelations Naraku had made about that time fifty years ago continued to eat at him as well. He grew angry every time he remembered how he and Kikyo had been tricked and felt guilty remembering how he'd hated her unnecessarily for so long because he'd fallen into Naraku's trap and hadn't trusted in Kikyo enough to rise above it. All of these recent revelations swirled in his mind, adding to his confusion and giving him no relief, making him feel even more exhausted.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Startled, he jerked to find Kagome regarding him with concern. "What?" he asked irritably.  
  
"You should lie down and get some rest," Kagome told him.  
  
"Don't order me around," he growled.  
  
"The child's right," Kaede interjected. "If you want to hurry and continue the hunt for the Shikon shards, which will no doubt eventually have your path crossing Naraku's once more, then you should let your body heal fully." She gave him a stern glare. "That requires rest."  
  
"You stop ordering me around, too!" he snapped. "I'm fine."  
  
"Well, on second thought, maybe Inuyasha's right." Kagome leaned in closer, eyeing his body. "You're body does seem well enough."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He didn't like that glint in her eyes and leaned away from her warily.  
  
"We could always test it out." She smiled sweetly. "It's been a while since I used that word, after all."  
  
Inuyasha stiffened. "You wouldn't dare."  
  
Kagome stared him down. "Get some rest," was all she said.  
  
Inuyasha grunted as he laid down, muttering a low 'bitch' beneath his breath so that she wouldn't hear and be tempted to 'sit him, turning so his back was to them both. "I'm not doing this because you told me to," he bit out. "I only want to hurry and hunt down the rest of the Shikon shards. That's all."  
  
"Of course," Kagome said, exchanging an amused glance with Kaede. She'd caught his muttered curse but decided to ignore it.  
  
Kagome knew that if Shippou or Miroku had been there, this would never have worked and Inuyasha would have fought to his last breath before settling down, something to do with male testosterone perhaps. It didn't really make sense to her though she understood it to be true so that was why she'd maneuvered it so that only Inuyasha, Kaede and herself had been the ones in the hut. Miroku, she was sure, was probably checking out the women in the village while Shippou was most likely somewhere nearby. True to her hunch, Shippou was right outside the entrance when she stepped out once she was sure that Inuyasha had fallen into an exhausted slumber.  
  
"Kagome," Shippou greeted happily in a whisper so as not to be picked up by Inuyasha's sensitive hearing.  
  
"Shippou-chan," Kagome greeted back just as softly. She looked around. "Where's Miroku-sama?"  
  
Shippou rolled his eyes and pointed. She followed the direction and caught sight of him in the distance talking to a couple of pretty young girls with his most charming expression. She sighed, shaking her head at having been proved right. She ignored him and turned back to Shippou with a smile.  
  
"Shippou-chan, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Could you go inside," she made a motion towards Kaede's hut with her head, "and watch over Inuyasha for me?"  
  
Shippou frowned, a hint of fear in his gaze. "Kagome, are you going home again?"  
  
"No." She shook her head and patted his head reassuringly, knowing he'd been scared that he'd never see her again when Inuyasha had sent her home and sealed the well. She'd gone back already once before when the fighting was over because she'd left home so suddenly without telling anyone she was going. But when she'd come back, backpack bursting with goodies once again, Shippou had immediately thrown himself into her arms when she'd cleared the well, telling her how worried he'd been. So she smiled down at the kitsune, trying to comfort him. "I've been sitting down too long. I just want to walk around and stretch my legs a bit, okay? I'll be back soon."  
  
"Okay." There was definite relief in his gaze. "Don't worry." He puffed himself up. "I'll take good care of him."  
  
"I'm sure you will," she said gently as he disappeared into the hut.  
  
Her walk took her to the pond that she'd chased Inuyasha to before, waving her tattered math book at him. She stretched out on the grass next to the water and sighed, thinking that it had been a long time since she'd come here. And so it had been because the first time she'd come here had also been the last time. There hadn't been enough time what with traveling back home, studying, gaining new traveling companions, and encountering new enemies as they journeyed across the land searching for more Shikon shards. So much had happened and not enough time to process it all, which was why she had come here in order to buy some space to think without anyone else around.  
  
She opened her mind and felt her heart ache as she remembered how afraid she'd been while trapped in her own time, going crazy thinking about the possibilities that were keeping her and Inuyasha apart. She couldn't remember ever feeling such relief as when she had finally found herself back here and Inuyasha alive. She felt a bit embarrassed now at the way her feelings had overwhelmed her and led her to throwing herself into his arms like that. And she wondered if her friends from school had been right, saying that she was in love even though they had no idea who Inuyasha was. Certainly, she had never felt the rush of emotions he'd inspired within her when he'd embraced her that first time before he'd pushed her into the well. Even now, thinking about it, it made her heart beat unsteadily and she wondered if he felt the same.  
  
But she was certain that there was some part of him that did care. After all, he'd worried about her enough to send her away even though she was his best chance for gathering the Shikon shards he was so obsessed over. And he had admitted when they were alone that he'd wanted her here.  
  
Could Inuyasha fall in love with her?  
  
She blushed, shaking her head. It was best not to think about it now, especially since her own emotions were unsettled as well. There was plenty of time to ponder it later since she had a sinking feeling there quest was going to be very long and dangerous with that new character, Naraku, showing himself. He worried her, the evilness of his plot involving Inuyasha and Kikyo fifty years ago revealing him to be very dangerous and cunning. Then there was his part in the curse that was plaguing Miroku, threatening to take his life one day, and also the way Naraku had somehow managed to drag Sesshoumaru into his schemes as well.  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
The name sent cold chills shivering down her spine as she recalled how close the youkai lord had come to killing her and the others. She'd been shocked to see him again after so long as he had suddenly come into her life once more riding that humongous youkai and sporting a new arm. But that shock had quickly turned to anger, fear, and guilt as the battle between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha that had raged on painfully was partly, she felt, her fault because, if not for her aid, perhaps the youkai lord wouldn't have lived to fight the hanyou.  
  
She shivered again then stiffened, sitting up warily and glancing around uneasily as she realized that it wasn't just the thought of the youkai lord that was making her cold. No, she was being watched, felt the presence of a youkai nearby. What was worse was that the presence was disturbingly familiar.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked though she had a sinking feeling that she already knew.  
  
Still, she couldn't help but let out a startled gasp when he suddenly stepped out from behind a leafy tree and into view, the moonlight falling across his pale features. Feeling he was there was a far cry from actually knowing for certain, seeing him in reality, and fear washed over her at the suddenness with which he appeared as memories of their last encounter just days ago flooded through her. She silently cursed her stupidity for drawing him out; she could have just pretended there was no one there and perhaps have left if he had believed himself undetected. But it was too late now, she feared as her eyes widened and her body trembled as he stepped even closer.  
  
"You'll be dead before you can scream."  
  
Kagome blinked at the coolly voiced words, experiencing a sense of déjà vu as she recalled him saying the exact same thing in the same tone long ago. Oddly enough, the words had her relaxing slightly though she still regarded him warily. It wasn't as if she could do anything to him, after all, since she'd left her bow and arrows back at Kaede's and Sesshoumaru could definitely kill her before Inuyasha arrived at the scene if he were of a mind to. No, the fact that he was here and hadn't immediately done anything to her, had actually warned her against screaming, meant he wanted something that, hopefully, was not going to bring her pain and she found herself curious as to just what that might be. So she regarded him quietly but when the silence drew on too long, she broke it.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked.  
  
For a long moment, he merely looked at her impassively. Then he countered with a question of his own. "Who are you?"  
  
An eyebrow arched. Of the possible things she had imagined he'd say, that wasn't one of them. Nevertheless, she answered simply. "Kagome."  
  
Kagome? Was that her name? His unfathomable expression flickered. He meant to ask her what she was, not who she was. Still, he supposed it was a start to uncovering the mystery around this human girl that only seemed to deepen with the passing of time. Even now, it was puzzling to him how she had apparently sensed his presence when he was an expert at concealment and how she could sit there calmly after his threat to kill her, when he had nearly succeeded in accomplishing that very action just a few days before. She was human and knew he was full youkai and what he was capable of. So why, like on the day she had helped him, did she not show the great fear that other humans who encountered him revealed? He decided to be straightforward and ask her and drew himself up to his most intimidating height and he looked down upon her.  
  
"Why," he said commandingly, "are you not afraid of I, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened comically. "You think I'm not afraid?"  
  
"Then you are?"  
  
He barely restrained himself from frowning as he studied her with impassive golden eyes, taking in the way she looked boldly back at him without making an attempt to either flee or fight. She certainly didn't act like other humans who shrieked and cried noisily and irritatingly when they were afraid of him. Even though she seemed to admit that she was scared, at the moment her scent indicated a low level of fear. Did that mean he wasn't intimidating enough? It was an irritating thought, but the next one that followed it that didn't like the idea of her being afraid of him was equally as frustrating and made him confused.  
  
"Of course I'm scared." Her voice captured his attention again. "I'm not an idiot." She sent him a frown. "But a lot's happened since the last time we met and, frankly, unless you're going to hurt me, I'm just too tired to keep being frightened all the time." She reached up to massage her temple where a headache was taking shape as a result of all the worries she'd experienced in the past few days. "And," she continued, thinking of Naraku, "I somehow have the feeling it's going to get worse from here on out."  
  
Sesshoumaru's senses sharpened. "You have the ability to predict the future?"  
  
"Huh?" Confusion was written all over her face. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your 'feeling,'" Sesshoumaru stated, wanting to know if this was one of her mystical abilities as well. "Do you not have the power of premonition?"  
  
For a heartbeat, she stared at him with wide eyes. Then she burst out laughing. It was an unsettling, though not unpleasant, sound even while the reason for it mystified and also annoyed him to think that she was laughing at him. But it was oddly different from what he knew, devoid of the tone derision that others who had laughed at him had held before they knew better, before they fully understood who he was and what he was capable of, before he had killed them. The sound issuing from this female's throat was utterly devoid of meanness, something he was unused to encountering and was intrigued to know why this was. As he watched, her laughter slowly subsided though there was humor in her eyes and a slight curve to her lips when she looked up at him.  
  
"Sorry," she said, waving a hand apologetically. "I'm sure you asked that with all seriousness and I didn't really mean to laugh." She shrugged half- heartedly. "It just took me by surprise and I couldn't help it."  
  
Reluctantly, curiosity getting the best of him, he asked, "Was it that amusing?"  
  
"No." She shook her head. "Not really." She sighed heavily. "But I always thought I was just a normal girl, pretty much like anyone else. Until recently, that is." She looked down at her hand, opening and closing a fist, remembering the things she'd done. "I still can't really believe I have any special powers even though evidence keeps mounting up in that direction. But it still takes me by surprise when someone asks about it." She laughed again, softly and briefly, not sounding really happy this time. "I never know how to answer because I'm just not sure myself about what I'm capable of, if what I've got now is all there is or if there's more to come. The not knowing, especially when it concerns myself, is kind of scary." She looked up at him suddenly, frowning a bit, puzzlement in her eyes. "I wonder why I'm telling you this." Her expression turned suspicious. "Did you put a spell on me?"  
  
He merely gazed back at her coolly, silently.  
  
"No, huh?" She grimaced, getting the impression somehow that he was insulted. "Sorry." A hint of tempter flickered in her eyes. "I'm just not used to opening up and talking so freely to someone who so recently tried to kill me."  
  
"You were told of such a possibility were you to get in the way." Though he kept his face impassive, his tone neutral, inwardly he frowned at how the words seemed to him like an excuse for his actions. It was ridiculous for why would one such as he need such a thing? "You were in the way," he added. "And I, Sesshoumaru, owe you nothing and will do the same if such a thing were to occur again."  
  
"Fine," she said heatedly, standing up. "Then if that's all, I'll just be going."  
  
In an eye blink, he was standing before her and she couldn't quite bite back the startled gasp that escaped as she unconsciously took a step back from the surprise of having him suddenly so close. She looked up with wide eyes, pulse quickening as he stared down at her with cold eyes.  
  
"You were not given permission to leave."  
  
There was an edge of anger in his tone, the result of how her almost flippant dismissal affected him. He didn't like it and would have killed her right there except he saw that as the utmost loss of control that would signify his loss to her. And he had no intentions of losing. So he restrained himself, taking pains to conceal his inner turmoil from her eyes as he looked upon her coolly, convinced of his superiority. Unfortunately, her startled fear had abated a little, enough for her to glare back as temper over being so surprised flashed in her gaze.  
  
"Listen up," she snapped, a part of her screaming at her to stop, that it was too dangerous. But it was overridden by her sudden anger, which seemed to have risen unreasonably and uncontrollably. "Maybe you are the Great Lord of the Western Lands but that doesn't mean you're the lord of me. I've got people waiting for me so unless you're going to kill me, then get out of my way."  
  
Gold eyes flashed with a temper of their own. "You presume to give I, Sesshoumaru, orders?" His self-control slipping, a low growl threaded through his tone. "What right does a human bitch have to such a thing?"  
  
"Oh, please!" She rolled her eyes, anger suddenly leaking away. It would do no good she knew. She could threaten him all she wanted about what she would do to him if he tried to harm her or her friends again but she didn't think she had the ability to carry it out, especially not at the moment when she was defenseless. She settled for looking at him in annoyance. "You really are a lot like Inuyasha, right down to the way you call me names."  
  
"You dare to compare I, Sesshoumaru, with that hanyou?" he practically spat at the words, irritated at having his half-brother brought up.  
  
"There's a definite resemblance," she said dryly. "What do you have against him anyway? Siblings shouldn't be this hostile towards each other."  
  
Sesshoumaru regained his slipping control and gazed back at her aloofly.  
  
"None of my business, huh?" She shrugged. "In case you're interested, Inuyasha's recovering nicely. No thanks to you." She glared at him, temper flashing in her eyes again at remembering what he'd done to Inuyasha. "What you did to him was terrible. And if you do it again, you can definitely expect me to interfere."  
  
Though her words prickled, Sesshoumaru deemed it beneath him to respond so he remained silent.  
  
She suddenly gave a disgusted sigh. "But as bad as you are, that Naraku's even worse."  
  
Sesshoumaru's attention was caught. "Naraku."  
  
"Yeah. He might be even more dangerous that you." She suppressed a grin when his eyes narrowed fractionally, obviously taking it as an insult. Then her face grew serious. "You're better off not taking anything from him again. He really is dangerous and, from what I understand, he's been around a while. He was responsible for getting Inuyasha sealed away fifty years ago and he's not done with his plots yet." She regarded him quietly. "He even managed to get you involved somehow, which I didn't think possible."  
  
Sesshoumaru concealed his surprise. "You are worried about I, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Well," she paused, frowning and feeling a bit unsettled, "maybe." Her face reflected her confusion and she shifted uncomfortably, feeling the strong urge to leave. "I'm leaving," she stated, shuffling nervously around him when he made no resistance to her departure. But she hesitated on the outskirts of the clearing. "I'm sorry about your arm, again."  
  
Then, with those words said, Kagome rushed away, leaving the youkai lord staring after her with turbulence swirling in the depths of golden eyes. 


	6. Chapter 5: Heart's Doubts

AN: Well, it's been a while since I got the last chapter out. Sorry it's taken so long but I was stuck for a while wondering between which IY episodes I should set this chapter. Anyway, thanks to reviewers and everyone else who commented because I think they did help motivate me into spinning out the next chapter despite how long it was in coming.  
  
And special thanks to Claudia and Alexis for beta reading this chapter and catching the mistakes that I missed. They're efforts are much appreciated by me and, I'm sure, by everyone who gets to read an error-free chapter! (^^)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
CHAPTER 5: Heart's Doubts  
  
There was something about the darkness that lay beyond in the forest that called to her, beckoning with a promise of comfort within the shadows cast by the moonlight streaming from above. It was a mysterious feeling, something nameless that drew her attention. That darkness seemed much more inviting than the flickering flames of the campfire as she rose, taking a few steps towards the shadowy depths of the forest.  
  
"Kagome-chan? Where are you going?"  
  
Kagome turned at the sound of Sango's voice to see her and the others gathered around the campfire staring at her worriedly. Kagome didn't like making Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Inuyasha so concerned about her so she tried her best to put on a reassuring smile.  
  
"Well," Kagome said as easily as she could, "I thought I'd go for a little walk."  
  
"Kagome-sama," Miroku began, "I advise against that. It's dangerous."  
  
"I won't go far," Kagome told them. "I just need to clear my head. Really," she asserted at the exchanged glances, "I'll be fine."  
  
"As long as you don't go too far away," Sango said cautiously.  
  
"At the very least," added Miroku, "stay in sight of the campfire. That way, you'll have its light to guide you back."  
  
"Be careful," Shippou said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry," Kagome said with a little smile. "I will."  
  
"I'll go with you," Inuyasha huffed suddenly as he rose. "If there's any trouble-"  
  
"No!" went Kagome sharply, freezing Inuyasha in his tracks. At the hurt expression that flickered over his face briefly, she softened her tone. "I just need some time to myself. That's why I want to go alone. I'll be fine and I promise not to stray too far. Just like Miroku-sama said, I'll make sure I keep in sight of the fire so I don't get lost."  
  
Then, before anyone could say another word, she was gone. Inuyasha took a step after her but was halted by a hand placed on his shoulder. Turning he saw Miroku give him a little shake of his head.  
  
"I think it would be best to leave her alone for a while," Miroku advised.  
  
"What would you know about it?" Inuyasha shook off the hand in irritation. "She's not thinking straight. She could get in trouble if she's not paying attention."  
  
"As long as she doesn't stray too far," Sango spoke up, "I don't think she'll run into any trouble."  
  
"And," added Miroku, "it's precisely because Kagome-sama's not thinking straight that you should leave her alone."  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha glared. "That makes no sense at all!"  
  
Miroku sighed. "I'm saying that, with all that's happened recently, Kagome- sama's emotions are upset and she needs some time to sort them out. And it's something she'll more easily do if she doesn't have us around watching her with worried looks."  
  
"That's crazy," Inuyasha snorted. "What difference does it make if she thinks about all that stuff whether she's with us or not?"  
  
"I guess it's just too difficult for Inuyasha to understand," Shippou sighed, shaking his head sadly.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled, reaching over to bop him on the head.  
  
"Ow!" Shippou glared. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"Now, now," Miroku broke in before it could escalate into one of their childish fights. "Inuyasha, I can understand you're worried about Kagome- sama but-"  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms. "I'm not worried."  
  
Miroku ignored that. "In any case, just give her some time. You know Kikyou-sama is a sore point with her."  
  
Inuyasha stiffened but said nothing.  
  
"And," Miroku continued, "nearly being killed plus having the chunk of Shikon no Tama she was carrying stolen like that, it's understandable why she's feeling so badly. So she needs some time apart to think things through, settle her emotions, and hopefully she'll be feeling a little better when she gets back."  
  
"That's right," Shippou piped up. "So you better be nice to her or else she might get mad and go home again!"  
  
"Who asked you?" Inuyasha growled at Shippou.  
  
"Well," Sango sighed, "we could all use some time to calm down. I'm not exactly feeling my best either."  
  
"Yes," agreed Miroku. His mouth tightened. "That was certainly a nefarious trap of Naraku's, using those vines to cast a spell over us, showing us the illusions of the darker part of our hearts."  
  
A heavy atmosphere descended upon the group as past reminiscences clouded their thoughts. Miroku shrugged, sinking down onto the ground with a light yawn, dispelling the solemn aura with his lighthearted words.  
  
"Oh, well. I'm exhausted." Miroku lay down on his side. "Wake me when it's time to go."  
  
"Houshi-sama." Sango's voice was exasperated, though she soon mimicked his actions.  
  
With a glance at them, Shippou lay down too and soon succumbed to a sleep brought about by exhaustion from the night's events.  
  
Inuyasha, however, didn't feel restful enough to follow them into slumber and turned his back to the reclined forms as well as the fire. Arms crossed, he stared out into the dark forest, a scowl marring his features as he resisted the urge to rush after Kagome. Though part of him wanted to give in, the words of the others echoed in his head, telling him to leave her alone, and so he stayed put. His mind, however, was a restless thing.  
  
Question plagued him about the details concerning the confrontation between Kiyou and Kagome after he'd broken free of Naraku's illusion trap and found them. Kagome had refused to speak of the matter, which only bothered him more and made him feel even more weighed down with guilt. Guilt because, although it was obvious that Kikyou had done something terrible to Kagome no matter how much he wished otherwise, Inuyasha had been unable to do anything because he couldn't bring himself to lift a hand against Kikyou. And that's what was worrying him.  
  
How could he protect Kagome if the one trying to harm her was Kikyou?  
  
There was the conflict in his heart. It scared him to realize how close he had come to succumbing to Naraku's illusion of the past, of Kikyou, and how badly he had wanted to be there for her at the risk of all else. He had come close to not breaking free and being able to help the others. And who knew what might have happened if he hadn't been able to do it and arrived at Kagome's side when he did?  
  
Kikyou was his responsibility and it placed him at fault for anything she did to Kagome, he felt this very strongly. And it threw his mind in turmoil because he didn't know how to resolve it. He didn't want to hurt Kikyou but he also didn't want her to hurt Kagome who was, he realized, just as important to him, if not more so.  
  
So what should he do about it?  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kagome sighed as she sat down on a large boulder, shrouded in the dark folds of the forest with the fire from camp a tiny pinprick of light in the distance. And just as the shadows fell over her, so did her emotions.  
  
She regretted causing everyone worry, knew they had so many questions about what had happened between her and Kikyou, especially Inuyasha. But it wasn't something she could talk about with them, not with the image Naraku's illusion trap had shown her. The trap that revealed a person's darkest doubts and fears had shown her Inuyasha and Kikyou kissing, him choosing her over Kagome. It hurt even now to remember it as well as to think of how selfish it was to have that shown to her when it could have been so many other things. After all, shouldn't she have been more worried about the lives of her friends instead of the status or non-status of her relationship with Inuyasha?  
  
And aside from her doubts about the relationship between those two and what it meant to herself was the sense of betrayal she felt towards Kikyou. It was silly perhaps, but she had gone there to try and help Kikyou only to have her life in danger from the one she had tried to rescue! Added to that was how useless and guilty she felt at how easily Kikyou had taken the chunk of Shikon no Tama that everyone had worked so hard for.  
  
She sighed heavily, feeling unbearably tired. Then she stiffened, casting a wary look about.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru's form glided out of the darkness, seeming to materialize out of nowhere in an impressive display as he stopped a few feet away from her. He looked as imperious as ever, Kagome thought as she examined him. Her eyes fell to the sword at his waist and for a brief moment she wondered why, after all the times she'd seen him fighting, she couldn't recollect a time when he had drawn it. But the thought was fleeting and slipped from her mind as discomfort overtook her at the way he stared down at her with an unreadable gaze while moonlight and shadows played with the pale shades of his hair.  
  
"Well," she said when he gave no answer. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
Indeed it had, Sesshoumaru thought as he gazed at her. The last he'd seen of her had been that encounter shortly after that debacle with Naraku and his failed attempts to gain the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha. After that, he had decided once again to stay away from her, still confused by his odd reactions to her. Besides, he had tried to discover the mystery about her powers and if they were the cause for his strange behavior but since she had indicated she had no knowledge concerning it, and he did not believe she lied, it was pointless for him to have any further contact with her.  
  
So then, just why was it that he found himself with her once again?  
  
"How have you been?" Kagome asked casually when the silence between them had stretched on too long for her liking. She tilted her head, eyeing him a little suspiciously. "You haven't had any more dealings with Naraku, have you? Because, frankly, I've had my fill of him for the week so if you're here doing some sort of business for him, go away and come back later."  
  
Despite her odd way of phrasing things, he understood what she meant and gave her a condescending look. "I, Sesshoumaru, do business for no one other than myself."  
  
Kagome just shrugged. "Sorry," she said offhandedly.  
  
Sesshoumaru suppressed a frown. She was acting oddly. In all of their previous encounters, she had always shown at least a hint of fear but this night, she had shown none. As he observed her more closely, she seemed unlike her usual fiery self. Instead, weariness and exhaustion seemed to hang about her as well as a lack of spirit, which disturbed him for some strange reason. And judging from her topic of conversation, he had an inkling as to what that reason was.  
  
"Naraku," he said tonelessly, silently cursing the bastard whom he still owed for the insult done to him.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome's tone was listless. "You're better off avoiding him if you can. I think he's much stronger now than the last time you saw him."  
  
"Stronger?" That definitely caught Sesshoumaru's attention. "How?"  
  
"Well, let's just say that, if combining his body with other youkai makes him stronger, then he's definitely stronger."  
  
"You know this for fact?"  
  
"I was there. Saw it myself up close and personal."  
  
"You did?" He didn't quite manage to conceal his surprise.  
  
"Yeah. Sort of an accident but I saw it either way."  
  
Silence fell between them again. As much as Sesshoumaru enjoyed quiet, this one bothered him for he felt that she was not the type for it, not for long. And this one bordered on being morose which was hardly enjoyable being in the presence of. Plus, it was obvious that her thoughts were distant and, as they consumed her, it almost appeared to him as if she had forgotten all about him.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't like to be forgotten.  
  
"What happened?" he asked abruptly, breaking the silence that grated oddly on his usual steely nerves.  
  
Kagome blinked, startled as her gaze focused on him as if surprised to see him there. Sesshoumaru noted it grimly. Apparently she really had forgotten his presence! The knowledge irritated him immensely as his gold eyes glinted at her dangerously.  
  
But Kagome either didn't notice or was unconcerned as she sighed. "Well, a lot happened since the last time I saw you. I don't even know where to begin." She tilted her head. "Well, there's a new member to our traveling group - a youkai exterminator."  
  
"Taijiya," Sesshoumaru stated. "Do you think such news worries one such as I, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
A tiny smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "Hardly." She shrugged. "It's just kind of interesting, that's all. Sango-chan - the Taijiya - was fooled by Naraku too." She gave him a speculative glance. "Those tricked by Naraku seemed to be coming together."  
  
Sesshoumaru's gaze was cold. "Do not think that I, Sesshoumaru, need to lower myself to work with humans."  
  
"It was just a thought." She grinned a little. "But I admit it's a bad one. With you and Inuyasha on the same team bickering as much as you do, we'd probably be safer just surrendering to whatever Naraku has planned without a fight."  
  
Though he masked it well, Sesshoumaru was surprised. "You are joking."  
  
"A little." She sighed. "After the night I've had, I need some humor to keep me sane."  
  
"And you did not answer my question," said Sesshoumaru, displeased that he'd only now realized he'd been sidetracked from his previous inquiry. "What is it that has happened?"  
  
Kagome gave him a considering glance, wondering what, if anything she should tell him. And why was he asking anyway? Surely, it couldn't be out of concern for her welfare? She didn't think so, not with the indifferent expression upon his features as he gazed down at her. But did it matter why he asked? Not answering his question would undoubtedly make him angry and she didn't want that, not when he seemed content for the moment with just talking. She wasn't up to a fight and didn't want to cry out for help and have Inuyasha and the others getting involved in one either after all they'd just been through. And to go against Sesshoumaru, who seemed in top shape, before they'd had time to emotionally recover could be fatally detrimental.  
  
Besides, she wasn't the type of person who liked holding things in and talking about it would probably be good, helping to her organize her own thoughts. And since she didn't want to speak of what happened to the others, Inuyasha in particular, who else was there? Also, Kagome was sure that this conversation would never repeated since Sesshoumaru was obviously the closemouthed type and she couldn't picture him having a peaceful conversation discussing it with Inuyasha or anyone else either. And so, Kagome conceded, telling a brief version of things to a silent Sesshoumaru of what had happened concerning Naraku, his new body, Kikyou, and the most recent illusion trap, feeling a bit more relaxed in mind when she had finished her tale.  
  
"You're a fool," was Sesshoumaru's immediate words when she was done.  
  
"Excuse me?" Her eyes narrowed at him as irritation stole upon her. "What did you say?"  
  
He almost smirked at the way she glared at him, no longer listless. "Perhaps you are even more of a fool than I thought if you truly need I, Sesshoumaru, to repeat my words."  
  
Kagome clenched her jaw as her temper spiked, resisting the urge to scream like she wanted to because she knew Inuyasha would hear and come running. She tried to keep in mind that she wanted the battle-minded brothers to keep their distance to avoid fighting and possible death for one or both of them. Although she had a brief moment to wonder why she was worried about the youkai lord, she quickly shook the uncomfortable thought away. After all, it should only be Inuyasha that she worried about, right?  
  
"Why are you here anyway?" Kagome asked through clenched teeth. "There has to be a reason since I doubt you just came here to play psychiatrist for me."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the odd word he'd never heard before. Was she insulting him?  
  
"If you wanted another fight with Inuyasha," Kagome continued heatedly, "you wouldn't be wasting your time with me. So how come you're here?"  
  
Why, indeed? Sesshoumaru couldn't help wondering about that as well. It was an odd impulse that had drawn him out here before he could think on it and it worried him though he kept his features neutral as he replied, "I am merely biding my time until I retrieve something of mine. It is by chance only that your path crossed with mine."  
  
"Chance?" Kagome was silent a moment before she asked him quietly, "Is your sense of smell as good as Inuyasha's?"  
  
Sesshoumaru became irritated at the sudden odd question. "You dare to imply that I, Sesshoumaru, am lacking in something compared to that hanyou?"  
  
"So that's a 'yes.'" Her head tilted as she regarded him. "Since your sense of smell is as good as, or even better than, Inuyasha's then you must have been able to pick up my scent quite a while ago."  
  
Sesshoumaru stiffened, not liking the way her reasoning was going.  
  
"That means," Kagome continued, "you knew where I was, could have easily avoided me if you wanted to. But you didn't. Why?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's heart quickened as he suddenly felt threatened, pressured, and wanted only to have her stop the direction her questioning was going even though he wasn't sure exactly what direction it was. He merely had a feeling that it would bode ill and searched for something to stop it.  
  
"What's this?" Kagome asked, startled as she automatically caught the tiny object tossed at her. She blinked in confusion. "An aspirin bottle?" Her eyes widened. "From back then?"  
  
"Yes." He bit back the urge to growl defensively, replying with as much indifference as he could muster. "It belongs to you, does it not? It's only fitting to return that object as recompense to one who offered aid."  
  
"But you tried to kill me after that." Her tone was sardonic. "I hardly call that offering recompense."  
  
"One has nothing to do with the other."  
  
"Maybe not." Her expression was doubtful. "But you wouldn't have been able to return it to me as 'recompense' if you killed me first, now could you?"  
  
"It's a simple matter to return an object by placing it on the dead body."  
  
"Okay." Kagome grimaced. "Not very comforting."  
  
"It was not meant to be."  
  
"Whatever." Kagome rolled her eyes. "But we've had other encounters before. Why didn't you give it back to me at an earlier one?"  
  
Sesshoumaru fell silent, glaring at her.  
  
She should back down, she knew, but she didn't. It was almost as if she was possessed by an unnamable something that kept urging her to prod him until she got an answer, no matter how potentially dangerous it was.  
  
"Why?" she persisted. "Why now instead of then? Why?"  
  
"I forgot," he said suddenly, nearly hissing.  
  
"Forgot?" She eyed him doubtfully. He didn't seem like the forgetting type. "You're admitting to a fault like that."  
  
"Yes." It was better than the alternative though he wasn't quite sure what that was. Nevertheless, he drew himself up with as much dignity as he could. "It is a simple matter. Now the object has been returned and it is no longer a matter of any concern."  
  
There was something more to it, but she let it go. It really was stupid to keep poking at him when she was trying to avoid an angry explosion. Although she did think the action was kind of cute since it was so unexpected, of course she couldn't tell him that as she had the strong feeling he wouldn't appreciate it. Besides, for all she knew, it was some weird youkai reasoning that she wouldn't be able to understand no matter how much she tried. Youkai and human; really, what were the differences between them?  
  
"Do youkai love?"  
  
It was hard to tell who was most startled by the question. Well, no, actually she was the most obviously startled for voicing it but she swore Sesshoumaru's indifferent mask dropped a split-second in one suprised moment at having such an odd question directed towards him. And though a blush rose in her face at her question and because of who she'd aimed it at, Kagome didn't back down. She wanted to know and who better to ask than a full youkai? Kirara couldn't speak human and Shippou didn't count since he was still so young. There was no one else to ask.  
  
"Well?" Kagome prompted. "Don't you know?"  
  
"Of course," he said immediately, only to regret how hastily the words came in his irritation with the aspersion cast upon his intelligence. Truly, the human had a knack for arousing his temper.  
  
"'Of course' you know," she looked doubtful, "or 'of course' youkai love?"  
  
"Both." He didn't like the subject but he tried not to let it show. He'd already replied and it would be cowardly to back out of the conversation now. "Though only the weaker youkai succumb to such foolishness."  
  
"Really?" She frowned. "Didn't your father love a human woman enough to marry her? Does that mean you think he was a fool too?"  
  
"Of course he was a fool," he replied shortly. "He allowed his judgment to be clouded by a human and hastened his death."  
  
"I see," she said reflectively as she looked at him. "So I take it that you're going to avoid falling in love."  
  
"I am not weak." His expression bordered on scathing. "Nor a fool."  
  
"I don't really think being able to love is foolish." Her gaze wandered in the direction of the distant campfire and she grimaced. "Well, sometimes it is, I guess." She sighed. "Maybe it's a good thing some youkai don't have the ability for it."  
  
"You think that I, Sesshoumaru, am lacking in this ability?" He was offended by her statement, which was odd since he certainly didn't want such weak emotions attributed to him, did he?  
  
"I don't know," Kagome answered. "But you just said that it was foolish so I wouldn't think you'd care if you couldn't fall in love."  
  
"I could if I so chose to." Why was he defending himself so suddenly like this? It was strange and he hastened to add, "But I wouldn't make such a choice. Having the ability to do something does not require that one should actually do it."  
  
"I suppose so." She suddenly looked amused. "Well, this is one topic I certainly never thought I'd be discussing with you. It's really strange."  
  
He felt oddly relieved that he wasn't the only one who thought so, although he would be insulted if she had thought that he spoke on such a useless subject often enough to be accustomed to it. Of course, he had never imagined that he'd be holding such an unappealing conversation that bordered on offending his sensibilities with anyone, human or not. It was certainly a curious event.  
  
"Why is it that you sought such a conversation with I, Sesshoumaru?" he asked abruptly.  
  
"Well, I didn't really seek it."  
  
"You did," he stated, all but calling her a liar with his tone.  
  
Her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "The question just kind of slipped from my mouth before I could think about it. Trust me, a conversation about feelings isn't something I'd normally put you on my top ten list of people to talk to."  
  
"Then why did you do so?" He ignored her odd speech of top ten something, determined not to let the human sidetrack him from his question again.  
  
"Why?" She puzzled over it for a moment. "Well, maybe because of Inuyasha."  
  
"What does that hanyou have to do with it?" Sesshoumaru was inexplicably annoyed.  
  
"He wants to be a full youkai."  
  
"More foolishness that. It's a useless quest for that hanyou to undertake."  
  
"Actually, I think Inuyasha may be able to do it one day." Her expression turned a bit wistful. "If it's him, he can probably do it."  
  
"But you do not approve." He kept the curiosity from his face. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I believe that people are born a certain way for a reason." She shrugged. "I worry that if Inuyasha turns full youkai, he'll lose the part of himself that makes him who he is."  
  
"And you are fond of that part, even though it is weak?" He was displeased, though he hid it well.  
  
"I don't really think it's weak. For all his faults, Inuyasha has a good heart and I believe that it's part of what gives him his strength, though he doesn't realize it." She was quiet for a moment. "I haven't met many nice youkai and it makes me think they tend to lack the something that Inuyasha has that lets him win over them in fights. And if Inuyasha becomes a true youkai, then he'll lose that something that gives him that special edge. I don't want to see that happen." She frowned suddenly. "And I really don't know why I'm telling you all this."  
  
She rose to her feet suddenly, placing the empty aspirin bottle on the boulder she had just vacated. She looked at him, suddenly feeling awkward at the realization that she had been almost completely comfortable in his presence this night. It was very unusual. But she didn't have time to ponder it because she knew that Inuyasha or the others would come looking for her shortly if she didn't return soon.  
  
"You didn't have to return it," Kagome said as he glanced at the bottle. "It's really not that important."  
  
"You are leaving it?"  
  
"Well, my clothes don't leave a lot of room to hide it and it would look strange if I suddenly return carrying an empty aspirin bottle." She shrugged uncomfortably. "And your scent is probably still on it and I don't feel like having Inuyasha pick it up and questioning me about it."  
  
A thought occurred to him. "You did not tell that hanyou about me. Why?"  
  
"What would be the point?" An eyebrow arched. "Do you tell anyone else about seeing me outside of fighting encounters?"  
  
To that, Sesshoumaru fell silent.  
  
"Now, I really have to be getting back before someone comes looking for me." She hesitated, discomfort creeping over her as she spoke, wondering what made her say them as the words came almost from out of nowhere. "You know, I doubt you'll ever need to but, if there ever comes a time when you need someone to listen to something you have to say just like you listened to me, well," she shrugged, nearly embarrassed, "I can be a good listener."  
  
Sesshoumaru just blinked at her.  
  
"Well, I've got to go," she said in a rush, feeling flustered as she whirled towards the campfire. Then she stopped and turned back to face him, smiling with all the sincerity and gratitude in her heart. "Thank you."  
  
She whirled again, tramping through the dark forest as she left him behind, heading towards that pinprick of light that beckoned her as she homed in on it. She walked as quickly and safely as she could manage while trying to calm her heartbeat that had suddenly become so unsteady. But, unsteady heartbeat or not, she did feel better than she had prior to her encounter with the youkai lord and she was secretly grateful to him. The talking had helped, though she still had some doubts, and she felt closer to being back to her usual self by the time she made it to the campsite.  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
Kagome whirled with a startled gasp, relaxing when she beheld the figure behind her, leaning with his arms crossed against a tree as he glared at her grumpily. She suppressed a smile at the look in his on his face, knowing he'd been worried about her and waiting until she came back. Feeling a little guilty all of a sudden, she tucked her hands, which had clutched the aspirin bottle and no doubt carried some of Sesshoumaru's scent, behind her and tried to keep some distance between her and Inuyasha, hoping he wouldn't smell anything unusual.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said in a lightly scolding tone. "Don't surprise me like that. I nearly had a heart attack."  
  
"Feh," he snorted, inwardly relieved that she seemed more at ease now. "It wouldn't have happened if you'd been paying more attention. You passed right by me without even noticing." It irritated him now to think about it. "It's your own fault."  
  
Kagome frowned at him but was distracted by a heavy sigh coming from the direction of the fire. She turned her gaze to find Miroku sitting up and gazing at them blearily.  
  
"Can you two get some rest, please?" Miroku asked. "It's been a long day and I think we'll all be more up to a discussion in the morning after some rest." With that, he laid back down. "Good night."  
  
Inuyasha just grunted. "You'd better get some sleep too, Kagome." He kept his gaze averted. "I don't want you lagging behind when we start searching for more Shikon shards."  
  
She smiled a little at the hidden concern in those brusque words. Still, her brows drew together in frown as she apologized softly, "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Inuyasha's expression was startled.  
  
"For a lot of things." She shrugged. "For letting the Shikon no Tama get stolen."  
  
"Bah," he said disgustedly. "That's just useless worrying." He sank down until he was sitting down, back against the tree. "Just go get some sleep."  
  
She stood there for a moment, observing him as he closed his eyes as if shutting out everything else, including any more apologies she might have tried to make. In his own brusque way, she felt that he was trying to offer her comfort, which was sweet since she knew he felt guilty about the events that had happened even though he really wasn't the one at fault for them. There were still lots of unresolved issues that needed to be addressed, but she relaxed, feeling better in knowing that they didn't all have to be dealt with that night.  
  
So, with a little smile curling her lips, she went to do as Inuyasha said, picking a sleeping spot to take up until the next morning brought with it whatever would come.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
In the distance, Sesshoumaru strode away further from the place where he had idled with that human and discussed things he had never thought he would speak of. Remnants of the conversation lay on his mind, pestering him into an irritated mood until he was almost tempted to go back and try to eliminate the one responsible for causing it.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
Her odd treatment of him, her last words, and the final smile she had thrown him nagged at him in a worrisome way that made him feel that the best course of action would be to stay away. Besides, his purpose for seeking dealings with her was done as he had given her back that strange foreign container though she had ended up discarding it. There were no further reasons for him to involve himself with her any further. No, the best thing would be to go their separate paths, especially since they had different goals.  
  
That was so, he thought as he recalled one of his. Human and youkai had different goals, different desires, and his was one that had nothing to do with human girls with their odd ways of speech. The knowledge steadied his resolution as he continued striding deeper into the depths of the dark forests.  
  
After all, he had to see a man about a new sword. 


	7. Chapter 6: Near and Far Apart

AN: Well, I do believe this is the first time I've ever come out with an update so quick. Yay! Anyway, thanks to everyone who thinks this is worth reading and especially those who reviewed. I always enjoy reading them even though I don't really take the time to respond. Sorry *hangs head* I'm just impatient that way. *sigh*  
  
Also special thanks again to my beta-readers Alexis and Claudia. Now, on with the fic! (^^)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
CHAPTER 6: Near and Far Apart  
  
"Here," Miroku said, offering Inuyasha a hand.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha snorted. "I don't need your help."  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged amused and exasperated glances as Inuyasha released the boulder he was clutching like a lifeline in an undignified manner as he rose from the ground until he was standing on his feet, glaring viciously into the distance. Through the sunset colored skies, Kagome's presence upon Kirara was a tiny pinprick on the horizon that became even smaller until it completely vanished from sight.  
  
"Bitch," he muttered when even his sharpened gaze could no longer make out her form.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"It's your fault she left." Shippou glared. "You better hope she comes back soon or I'll never forgive you!"  
  
"As if I care what you think!" Inuyasha growled. "And what do you mean it's my fault?! She's the one who got angry for no reason!"  
  
"Funny," Sango mused. "That's not how it seemed to me."  
  
Miroku and Shippou nodded in agreement.  
  
"You!" Inuyasha glowered. "You're all against me! What did I ever do to you?!"  
  
"Calm down, calm down." Miroku made placating gestures with his hands. "In any case, we'd better leave. There's no telling when those youkai will be back looking for the Shikon shard their leader lost."  
  
"He's right," Sango commented.  
  
"Bah!" Inuyasha snorted. "I'm not afraid of them. I can take on that wimpy wolf and his pack any day!"  
  
"I don't think Kagome would like that," Shippou said wisely. "Not after she helped them escape like - OW!" he yelled as he clamped his hands on the top of his smarting head. "What was that for?!"  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "You deserved it. Mouthing off about things you don't know!"  
  
"Well, in any case," Sango interrupted. "We'd better start after Kagome- chan. Without Kirara, it'll take us longer to catch up." She frowned. "Where is Kagome's home anyway?"  
  
"Ah!" Shippou leaned towards her conspiratorially. "That's the interesting thing. You see-"  
  
Inuyasha tuned out Shippou's excited babbling explanation about Kagome's home as he stared off into the distance, face settled into a sulky expression as he grumbled to himself about the injustices being done to him today. Everyone was treating him like he was the villain when Kagome was the one who was in the wrong! After all, it was obvious that she had to have done something to get that wimpy wolf to declare that he loved her in less that a day's time, wasn't it?  
  
It grated on his temper every time the image of Kagome clutching that wolf in her arms flashed through his head, which it did with annoying frequency. And the mental replays of the way that wimpy wolf addressed her so familiarly - and the way she addressed him!  
  
Kouga-kun.  
  
Bah!  
  
He gritted his teeth as a fresh wave of rage washed over him, obliterating whatever calm he might have possessed. How dare that bastard make a claim on Kagome? And her - why had she taken up his side? Had something happened between them after all while he was going out of his mind with worry about her? Did she actually feel something for that jerk? Did she want to be with him instead?  
  
And what if she really were going to look for him instead of going home?  
  
A low growl rumbled through the air, causing his companions to shoot him surprised, and wary, wide-eyed stares. He turned his glower on them, paying little heed when they flinched at the fierceness of his expression.  
  
"I'm going ahead," he snarled.  
  
He leaped into the air and down the cliff in large bounds as the three left behind gazed after him.  
  
"What was that about?" Shippou wondered.  
  
"Ah, the fires of youthful blood," Miroku sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Houshi-sama," Sango said absently as she kept her eyes thoughtfully trained on Inuyasha's rapidly retreating figure, "don't speak as if you were an old man."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Unbelievable!  
  
Kagome muttered under her breath as Kirara sliced through the rapidly darkening skies as she approached closer and closer to the well that would take her home.  
  
How could Inuyasha doubt her like that?  
  
Hurt and anger welled within her just thinking about it. She couldn't believe his nerve! If anyone, she was the one who had the right to doubt what with the way he always became consumed in thought with Kikyou after every encounter with the undead miko. The way he took off to be by her side whenever she was nearby, leaving Kagome behind without another glance, always hurt to see even though she put up with it as best she could. So, things being what they were, what right did he have to be suspicious of her? And after she'd tried so hard to escape, afraid she'd never see him again, and make a way back to everyone else too!  
  
A part of her knew that there was more to consider, that she was being unfair to Inuyasha, but her temper was all consuming and cared little about how reasonable she was being. All she knew was that she didn't want to see him again until some common sense was knocked into him and he was ready to apologize. So she'd go home, enjoy being back in a world of modern convenience where she wasn't being hunted because of anything to do with Shikon shards, and stay there until he came to her and took back what he said.  
  
And he'd have to if he wanted her to continue to be his Shikon shard detector!  
  
So absorbed was she in her unkind thoughts towards Inuyasha that she almost didn't notice a familiar feeling that tingled through her.  
  
Almost.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
He gazed upwards just as they dropped from the air with a sudden whoosh, landing a short grassy distance away in the familiar poolside clearing. Though the large cat bristled and growled threateningly, he paid scant attention to it, his senses more focused on the one upon its back. He observed with interest the various expressions that flickered so openly over her unguarded features - relief, wonder, wariness and perhaps even happiness. However, he couldn't be too sure of the last as what possible reason would she have to make her happy to see him?  
  
"You're alive," she breathed. "Toutousai said you probably would be but even so," she shook her head, "it's still hard to believe."  
  
"It would take more than the likes of a hanyou to bring about my end." He tilted his head imperiously. "I, Sesshoumaru, am not so easily defeated."  
  
Annoyed at his tone, Kagome slid off of Kirara's back. "Oh, can it. Though I can't say I approve of what happened, I can't help thinking you partly got what you deserved. Honestly, what were you thinking of tormenting an old man just so he'd make you some sword? Where's the honor in that?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Is your quest for power really that important? Obviously, it hasn't done you much good so far - one would think you'd have learned your lesson by now. But you sound just as condescending as ever so that couldn't possibly be the case."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood with well-concealed amazement at her tirade while his annoyance grew with each word uttered by her and how she called his honor into question, not to mention berating him as if he were a child! How dare she, a mere human, lecture him - him, the Great Lord of the Western Lands who had seen more years at least twice as long as she'd been alive? And she showed no remorse for her words, either, even after she, the lowly being that she was, insulted his superior intellect!  
  
"There is no lesson that I, Sesshoumaru, need learn," he said frostily.  
  
"Oh, really? I think your father would be of a different opinion."  
  
"And what knowledge would one such as you have of my father's mind?"  
  
If possible, his tone grew even colder. It was menacing enough to have the great cat beside her give another rolling growl as it crouched as if preparing itself to leap in attack or defense. The cat finally succeeded in attracting Sesshoumaru's attention since he did not appreciate the unwelcome interruption to his discussion. He turned his icy glare upon the beast, registering the scent he'd picked up before among those with his last encounter with Inuyasha and his party though he did not recall seeing a youkai of this size. No doubt, the cat youkai had the power of transformation and could shift its shape. However, youkai or not, its power was not at a level sufficient to face off with him and win.  
  
Kagome's gaze nervously bounced from one glaring figure to the other. A fight was eminent, she felt, and that was something she wanted to avoid at all costs. As much as she appreciated Kirara's fighting abilities, she knew that they wouldn't be much of a match one-on-one against Sesshoumaru. It was best to get Kirara away before she attempted to do something fatal like try to attack the youkai lord. She had more hopes that she could remain alone with him unscathed, though she wasn't sure why she felt that way, than if Kirara stayed with them.  
  
"Kirara, thanks for getting me here," she rushed. "But you should get back to Sango-chan and the others now. Really."  
  
Kirara growled, never looking away from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Please, Kirara? He won't hurt me." She glanced at Sesshoumaru questioningly. "You won't, will you?"  
  
She waited until now to ask him that? He gazed back at her, wondering at the odd workings of her mind. Nevertheless, he did recall the reason for his presence here and inclined his head.  
  
"There, see?" she addressed Kirara. "I'll be fine. And I'm sure everyone will be trying to follow after me and since it was kind of a long trip, I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't want to try carrying both Sango-chan and Miroku-sama on his back. They're going to need you to bring them here if they don't want to take their time about it."  
  
Kirara gave another rumbling protest.  
  
"Please?" Kagome pleaded. "If you do, I'll bring you back a special treat when I get back from home. Something any cat would love."  
  
Kirara contemplated her a moment and what ran through that feline mind, Kagome couldn't say. However, when Kirara butted her lightly with her furry head, Kagome took it as consent and lightly scratched behind one pointy ear in approval.  
  
"Thanks, Kirara."  
  
Kirara took a few steps away and, with one last warning growl at the youkai lord, launched herself into the air.  
  
"Most humans are not so popular with youkai."  
  
Kagome turned at the sound of his voice. "You have no idea," she said dryly, memories of her recent brush with wolf youkai fresh in her mind. She shrugged. "I guess it has something to do with these weird powers I seem to have - like some sort of bonus that I don't really want."  
  
Sesshoumaru regarded her thoughtfully, masking his interest well as her words played in his mind. It was unusual in his experience to come across one who seemed to have no desire whatsoever with acquiring more power, and there was a taste of honesty to her words that said that she was such a one. And yet it was apparent that there was certainly some sort of power that attracted youkai for she had acquired another such companion to her group. Was that not a sign that her powers were growing in strength? Was that not why he felt some odd draw towards her? It certainly gave him more to ponder.  
  
"You know," Kagome spoke up, "though I'm glad to see you alive and well, I can't help wondering what you're doing here."  
  
"You are glad to see me?" Even he could not completely mask his surprise at her revelation.  
  
"It's just a figure of speech," she muttered, flushing as she suddenly felt uncomfortable beneath that penetrating gaze.  
  
She had a flash back to the last time she'd seen him battling with Inuyasha and the moment of fear that caught her in its grips when it seemed he was about to be blown away with the Kaze no Kizu. It was odd how, in that moment, her worry for him had been nearly as great or just as great as what she felt for Inuyasha when the situation had seemed reversed on occasions. There was no logical reason for it and yet it didn't change the fact that it was. It wasn't a comforting realization and her discomfort suddenly channeled itself into blossoming irritation.  
  
"You're crazy!" she suddenly burst out, her temper getting the best of her as her gaze fell on the sword at his waist that was the cause of some of her frustrations. "I wonder if insanity runs in your family. Why else would siblings constantly try and kill each other as if it were the perfectly acceptable thing to do." She threw up her hands in an irritated motion. "And for something as stupid as a sword, too!"  
  
She was doing it again - insulting his intelligence. "Do not speak of matters that a human could not possibly comprehend." Golden eyes flashed with building fury. "That I, Sesshoumaru, am being reprimanded by a lower being is an insult beyond measure."  
  
"Insult?" She bared her teeth in a vicious grin. "Oh, believe me, this is nowhere close to insulting. There are much, much worse things I can think of to say to you."  
  
"Beware," he growled, low and dangerous. "I can kill you before you utter another word."  
  
"But you just said you wouldn't hurt me." An inner voice screamed at her to stop taunting him but, for some reason, she just couldn't seem to make herself stop. "Are you going to be dishonorable and go back on your word?"  
  
She stepped closer, unmindful of the furious warning in that golden gaze.  
  
"Use that great youkai strength and eradicate another human for the good of the world."  
  
She took a few more steps.  
  
"Killing a poor human girl - bet that would really do wonders for your reputation, wouldn't it?"  
  
She was almost directly in front of him, his infuriated figure.  
  
"So what are you waiting for?" she challenged, chin tilted defiantly. "I dare you!"  
  
She took another step, only to let out a gasp of surprise when she stumbled over an uneven patch of ground. She let out another gasp when she began falling - only to be halted in her descent when he caught her in his arm.  
  
They froze.  
  
For one unguarded moment, she stared up into eyes that reflected a surprise and confusion as great as her own. Then, just as suddenly, it was over as he quickly released her and she found herself standing unsupported on her own two feet as a careful blank mask settled on upon his features.  
  
The silence was awkward.  
  
What had possessed him to help one who had so recently been insulting and challenging him to temper? Each word she had spoken had stoked his anger until he nearly had decided it would be best to just reach out across the short distance she had foolishly diminished between them and simply snap her neck to gain blessed silence. And yet, even with thoughts of slaying her overcrowding his mind, he had reacted automatically to stop her fall, to help her.  
  
Why?  
  
Perhaps it was as she said and there truly was some form of insanity in his family. Why else did the men of his line, even him apparently, take up the role of protecting worthless human women?  
  
His mind flashed on the image of a little human girl who had tried to help his wounded form despite the fear he had detected from her at their first meeting. She smiled at him for no reason, was happy to see him when he'd done nothing to warrant it, was not afraid of him even though he was youkai and could kill her in an instant if he so chose.  
  
Rin.  
  
When he had found her lying like a broken doll on the dirt path, he had saved her, telling himself that it was merely to test the power of the Tensaiga. But the thought was at odds with the strange sense of relief he'd felt when heart began to beat once more. Even more uncomfortable was the memory of how his dealings with Rin always seemed to recall images of the one standing before him now and the realization of how similar they were in both appearances and actions - although Rin did not try to incite him to anger.  
  
Inexplicably, he found himself amused as he pondered the similarities and differences between the two. However, he knew it was no laughing matter, not when his strong stance against humans was being tested by two females whom appeared to be linked somehow within his mind.  
  
Was that why he had saved Rin?  
  
True, when he'd first seen her lying dead on the path, he'd had a sudden disturbing image of an older girl in the same situation flash through his mind. He hadn't liked it - neither the image that crossed his mind and what it implied nor the reality that was before him. It was a reality that made him detest the mingled scent of blood and wolf.  
  
Wolf?  
  
Kagome berated herself for being such an idiot. What was it about these dog youkai that made her act so unreasonably? Obviously, there was something wrong with her for trying to goad a dangerous youkai lord who was hardly known for his gift of mercy. Though she'd emerged unscathed from previous encounters with him, that didn't guarantee she would always do so. Common sense, which tended to fly out the window when she was dealing with youkai of the canine variety, demanded that she couldn't just mouth off to him like that. It was definitely potentially fatal and she was positive that even she wouldn't be safe if she had managed to snap his temper.  
  
Wouldn't she?  
  
It was confusing, throwing her emotions in a tumultuous flux, but he had stepped in and saved her from a bruising tumble even after all the things she'd said that had been foolishly geared towards inciting his anger. He'd been unexpectedly chivalrous and made her think better of him as she well knew his dislike of humans.  
  
Still feeling the imaginary warm press of his arm against her, she felt some remorse roll through her for the words she'd unleashed upon him. She opened her mouth to apologize, but he spoke up first.  
  
"You have the scent of wolves upon you."  
  
The observation caught her off-guard. "Uh, yeah." She blinked. "I guess that's what happens when you get caught in a wolf den."  
  
"Caught."  
  
"Yeah, I got kidnapped by a wolf youkai," she found herself explaining. "Not too far from where I last saw you, actually. It was definitely a harrowing experience - I think I'm still a little shaken from it, and everything else that happened afterwards too."  
  
It didn't take long for Sesshoumaru to add all the pieces together, and he didn't like what it meant. He knew wolves avoided human populated areas under usual circumstances. But the scent of wolves had been strong upon Rin and the path he'd found her on, which his senses had indicated being very near to a village. For wolves to make their presence known as strongly as that, there either had to have been a dire food shortage to send them seeking so close to humans or they were being controlled by some stronger force. And from what he'd just learned, it was obviously the work of wolf youkai - an unmannered and barbaric lot in his opinion. And also vicious.  
  
"How is it that you are unharmed?" he asked sharply. "Wolf youkai tend to devour humans."  
  
"I know." Kagome grimaced. "I thought I was going to be eaten too."  
  
"And why were you not?"  
  
"I was too important to be a mere snack." Kagome shrugged. "Youkai wants Shikon shards, I detect Shikon shards - you do the math."  
  
"And where was my half-brother in all this?" Unaccountably, he felt suddenly irritated. "He is supposed to be your protector, is he not? But he allowed you to be stolen away - how worthless. No doubt, such failure is only to be expected from a hanyou."  
  
"Hey!" she cried defensively. "He couldn't help it! It happened too fast, especially since his opponent was equipped with Shikon shards that boosted his power up. And, besides, we didn't even know Kouga-kun's objective was me until it was too late."  
  
"Kouga-kun?"  
  
"My kidnapper." She blushed.  
  
His strange irritation grew. "You address him rather familiarly, do you not?"  
  
"Oh, brother." Suddenly she became angry at his tone. "Don't you start, too!" She glared furiously. "I've had enough of both you and Inuyasha saying things like that. I did my best to put Inuyasha's jealousy to rest but, God, I'm sick of everyone acting like I'm the one at fault!" Her voice rose in temper. "It's not my fault if some prince of wolves develops a crush on me when I didn't even do anything to encourage it - he decided it on his own! Can I help it if some wolf youkai gets carried away with whatever crazy idea possessed him to declare his love in public - and in the middle of a battle no less? No! No! NO!"  
  
She huffed angrily, glaring daggers at him as if he were the cause of all the banes that had decided to plague her existence lately. Becoming increasingly irritated as well as bemused by her tirade, he might have responded if his attention hadn't been caught by something else.  
  
"He's coming," he murmured, staring off into the distance.  
  
Kagome stiffened as she caught on. "Inuyasha? Great," she muttered. "I really don't want to deal with this again." She whirled away. "I'm going home!"  
  
Temper still high, she tramped further into the darkened forest as quick as she safely could without a backwards glance while Sesshoumaru stared after her. He briefly toyed with the idea of stopping her but, in the end, he let her go, even though he had not gotten to do what he had come here for. Nevertheless, she had given him other things with which to ponder and, because he also had no desire to deal with the approaching hanyou this night, he left, the descending dark quickly enveloping his departing figure.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Dammit!  
  
Inuyasha bounded over treetops as he headed in the direction of the village. He'd passed by Kirara a ways back as she went to rejoin Sango and the others whom he'd left behind. It meant she was either there or back in her own time and he hoped he caught up with her before she left so he could giver her a piece of his mind. And he would too, no matter how angry she was with him. He wasn't afraid of her - and he'd show her too!  
  
A low, irritated growl rumbled in his throat as he quickened his pace.  
  
So intent was he on his angry thoughts that he paid scant attention to a quick flash of white, nearly too fast for eyes to register before it was gone, that brought with it an oddly familiar scent that would have raised his hackles if he took the time to acknowledge it. But Inuyasha ignored all else, only concerned with the human girl who occupied his thoughts and the things he'd say to her when he finally caught up to her. 


End file.
